In the Court of Lady Hinata
by Fumei Zeus
Summary: Called from a nunnery, Hanabi now serves as her sister Queen Hinata's companion. All seems fine until Hanabi discovers court secrets:adultery, loveless marriage, mysterious powers and beings, treachery, and deceit. Lemons. HinaxNaruxKakaxSasu
1. Welcome to Court!

AN: Alright, this is the second time I've revised this story. If it doesn't work out this time, I'm just gonna have to leave it unfinished or I'll just put up a summary of what I wanted to happen. So please send my inspiration! I really do love this story and I would be heartbroken if I couldn't finish!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1 

An ornate white carriage drawn by two high stepping white horses, covered in red livery with the yellow flame emblem of the royal Hyuga family flew down the dirt road. Inside sat a quiet young woman that, despite her humble clothing, had the appearance of a goddess. With flowing chestnut colored hair, creamy skin like fresh milk, and dazzling pale lavender eyes she sat on her cushioned chair and clasped a rosary to her breast. She was Hanabi Hyuga the royal princess of the city-state of Konoha and she was on her way to her sister, Queen Hinata's court to serve as her lady in waiting. Although not happy with the idea of leaving the nunnery where she had spent most of her life, she accepted in the knowledge that it was God's will. (AN: This is not a religious story. Hanabi just is.)

'I can't wait to see my sister. Oh she must be so beautiful by now. I hope she has stopped that awful stuttering. It was always such a nuisance and you could not understand a single thing she said.'

Hanabi looked out her window and cautiously scanned the view passing by. The nunnery she was from was on a hill in the middle of a meadow on the edge of Konoha, so she hardly got to see the forests that her land was so famous for. Being in the forest made her nervous. The forest was where original sin was committed and every child's fable she told the orphans she took care of warned against going into it. She closed the curtains and went back to her prayer, hoping that she would make it to the court safely.

"Dear lord in heaven please protect me from those who sin," Hanabi prayed as she clutched her rosary even tighter to her chest.

Once she reached the gates leading to Konoha's center Hanabi let out a sigh of relief and thanked God for delivering her safely. She once again observed the outside world from her carriage window. She saw men in samurai armor and others wearing blue suits and green vests, ninja no doubt. Alongside them she saw peasants and nobility mixing in the streets. Many times a litter would pass by bearing ornately dresses women laughing and chatting away as sweating men hefted them along or the odd carriage with foreign coats of arms adorning the doors. Everything she saw seemed extremely polished and sparkly in the sunlight, colors seemed to stand out more than they had at the nunnery. Then again it was a hot summer day and precipitation hung on everything and reflected the bright sunshine. One young man caught her attention as he tried to run after two young women, but was caught by his long scarf on a loose fence post. Needless to say he ended up fuming on his ass while the girls laughed and walked away.

'How amusing! The poor boy must be so embarrassed.'

At the palace a tall man wearing a dark blue kimono and a mask of the same color that covered all of his face but his left eye greeted Hanabi. A forehead protector bearing the Konoha symbol, covered the right eye.

'Best get back to your courtly ways as early as possible.' Hanabi told herself as she made her way over to him. He was, to her eye after all, simply a ninja told to dress up to escort the princess to the palace.

"My, my Princess Hanabi how rude. No bow? I'm disappointed," he said lazily.

"Pardon me? You know my name, but you obviously do not realize your own status. I am the queen's sister, the princess and it is you who should bow _ninja_!" spat Hanabi, angry that he would be so disrespectful. 'It seems the status quo has grown lax since father's passing.'

"I am well aware of my status Princess, but please allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Kakashi Hatake, the last of the Hatake clan. In your sister, _Queen_ Hinata's court all are equally below her and that makes us of equal rank. It seems we were both at fault in this scenario. So allow me to correct myself." Kakashi bowed at the waist and looked up expectantly.

'Oh my I have already made a fool of myself!' Hanabi made a low bow from the waist and said, "Please forgive me Lord Kakashi. I mistook you for an off-duty ninja because of your forehead protector. It has been a long time since I was at court, I will not do the same again."

Kakashi waved his hand in a pacifying motion. "It's fine. Now come, I will show you to your chambers. I am sure you are tired from such a long trip." Kakashi led Hanabi into the palace. They passed through gardens with exotic foliage including flowers, trees, and young nobility. Several long hallways led to a set of wooden double-doors with the Royal Hyuga symbol carved into them. "Here we are," he said, "Now, your chambers aren't done yet. For a while you'll have to share chambers with one of Hinata's ladies in waiting, Lady Hitomi. She's a very nice young woman and I think you'll get a long spectacularly."

"I do not mean to be a burden, but I would actually prefer to greet my sister first. It has been such a long time and I am sure she is as eager to see me, as I am to see her. Could I go now?"

"Umm…well…later might be better. Why don't you meet your chamber mate for now and I will send a page to escort you to the queen's chambers when she is available?" stuttered Kakashi.

'Strange, he was so calm almost lackadaisical before. Now he seems flustered and he may even be blushing,' Hanabi pondered. "Alright, but if she is not ready soon I shall escort myself," she asserted.

"Yes, yes of course. Now, please, come meet Lady Hitomi." Kakashi knocked on a door and opened it when a "come in" was shouted. "Lady Hitomi, I would like you to meet Princess Hanabi, Queen Hinata's sister. I'm sure you were informed that she will be your roommate until her own rooms are completed."

Hanabi quickly spotted Hitomi sitting in front of a mirror amongst the large, ornately decorated chambers. A maid combed her long black hair while she hummed to a small black and red bird that sat twittering on her finger. Lady Hitomi wore a low cut, deep red kimono with black cherry blossoms running down the sleeves and back. A black satin sash was tied around her waist and delicate black silk slippers covered her tiny feet.

"Ah Princess how good to finally meet you! Come in, come in and make yourself at home. This is to be your room for the time being after all. Thank you Lord Kakashi, for bringing her, but I have it from here on," said Hitomi.

"I will trust you to fill her in on all and I mean all of court life as soon as possible."

"Of course now please go on. I must get her dressed in something more suitable and it wouldn't be right for you to stay while that happens."

"Alright I'll leave," said Kakashi with a sullen face.

"How do you like Konoha so far Hanabi?" asked Hitomi as she handed her bird to her maid and waved her away so she could put her hair up.

Hanabi awkwardly shook off Hitomi's informal address and said, "It's nice enough, though I do miss the nunnery often."

"I've never understood how anyone could live in such a dismal and formal place for their whole life."

"Well-"

"And to live without men, how dreadful!" Hitomi's bell like voice chimed throughout the room as she ranted on of the horrors of living without men. It was music to Hanabi's ears. She reminded her greatly of a little girl she mentored for a few years before she was adopted. "Well let's get you into something more suitable shall we? We'll need to start looking for a husband right away won't we?" giggled Hitomi. Hanabi's attention returned back to Hitomi in time to see her pull out a low cut royal blue kimono. A shiver ran down Hanabi's spine at the sight of the mischievous smirk on Hitomi's face.

"Oh my," she said softly.

Finally away from the talkative Hitomi, Hanabi was on her way to visit her sister. She ended up compromising with Hitomi over what she should wear. She wore a cream colored kimono of traditional cut, but wore a deep red sash, with the Hyuga flame on the bottom, tightly around her waist. She was blushing with embarrassment as several men starred at her as she passed by.

Hinata's chambers were in their own wing on the other side of the palace form Hitomi and Hanabi's. Two samurais guarded them and Hanabi spotted two ninjas lazing about in a window seat nearby; eyeing her through cracked open eyelids as she knocked on the door. She also noticed that the guards were asleep where they stood with beeswax earplugs in.

She knocked twice before she put her ear to the door to try and hear if anyone was inside, she heard moaning. Thinking her sister may be sick she cracked the door to check on her. The sight that greeted her would haunt her for the rest of the night. Inside she saw her sister, but she was not alone and she was certainly not sick. She was with not one, but two men and both were thrusting into her at an almost savage rate. Hinata in the middle of them was moaning to the high heavens as she bounced up and down between the blonde and black-haired men that were standing on their knees on her western style bed. Hanabi muffled a scream and ran. The ninjas in the window smirked as she ran past, knowing full well what she must have seen.

'How could she do that? She was so innocent! She blushed when anyone, even a woman got too close to her. She fainted when a little boy hugged her as a thank you. She stuttered and mumbled her words so that you could not hear her and now she is sinning like a devil!' Hanabi's head was rushing with thoughts and images, as she ran not caring that people were starring at her as she rushed past.


	2. The Truth about Court

AN: Alright, this is the second time I've revised this story. If it doesn't work out this time, I'm just gonna have to leave it unfinished or I'll just put up a summary of what I wanted to happen. So please send my inspiration! I really do love this story and I would be heartbroken if I couldn't finish!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2 

Princess Hanabi ran to her rooms and slammed the door behind her. Flashes of what she had just seen ran through her head and she couldn't believe it. Her sister the once shy and stammering girl, was in bed fornicating with two men.

"Hanabi what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" cried Lady Hitomi. Hanabi's breath came out harshly and she was sweating from the long run.

"If only it was a ghost. No, what I saw may haunt me for the rest of my life. I can hardly believe that such an atrocity could be committed and in these very halls!" said an appalled and almost angry Hanabi.

"What did you see?"

"I can not speak of it. It is too horrible!"

"Please tell me so I can console you."

"Alright but you must swear to tell no one. It will ruin her reputation! Do you understand?"

"Yes, I swear on my honor."

"Alright," Hanabi sighed, "I went to visit my sister and when I was about to knock on the door I heard moaning. Thinking she was hurt I cracked the door to check on her." Hitomi's eyes widened in eagerness as Hanabi paused. "I saw her in bed with two men, fornicating!"

"What?" asked a puzzled Hitomi "That's what you saw? That's what all this commotion was about? I thought she was dead or something! Goodness you scared me. If you're so concerned, don't be. Queen Hinata can handle herself, quite well apparently." Hitomi went back to the sewing she had laid down when Hanabi ran in.

Hanabi stared at Hitomi like she had sprouted wings and proclaimed herself an angel. "How can you be so calm?" she screeched. "How can you go back to your sewing when your queen is currently committing several grievous sins?"

"No one has really briefed you on court life here have they? I can see from how surprised you are. You, coming from a nunnery to such a free spirited court like this one, would obviously not be informed. They probably thought you would die of shock."

"What do you mean? What is going on here?"

"Come, we'll take a walk. Some fresh air will help relax your mind and make it easier to understand."

Once they were in the main courtyard, Hitomi started to explain how court functioned. "Hanabi you will have to keep an open mind, extremely open in your case, for what I am about to tell you." Hanabi nodded in defeat, understanding that she may very well never look at her sister in the same way. "Your sister is the ruling head of our great city-state. We've never had a female ruler before but you're father insisted she take over much to the council's chagrin. So the council set an ultimatum, when she took the throne she would have to marry. In their smugness over their apparent defeat they didn't realize the huge opportunity they allowed her. You see Queen Hinata married for love."

"Oh how sweet! But if she loves her husband how can she commit such adultery?" asked Hanabi.

"Her husband, Sai, is homosexual."

"What?" yelled Hanabi, gaining several stares from passing nobles and servants.

"Shhh!" whispered Hitomi "Don't draw so much attention. Yes, he likes men. What you've never heard of that before?" She looked at Hanabi's blank face and sighed, "Well nevermind. She fell in love with his looks and charm and when she found out about his preferences she decided to have him anyway and get her marriage bed pleasures from others. Many handsome young men, married or not, are her lovers. As you've seen they share her sometimes as well. She allows her husband to take lovers as well amongst the pages and choirboys who show his same tastes as long as they go nowhere near their shared bedroom."

"And everyone knows of this and they allow it! Surly someone objects?"

"One did and now his head looks down from a pike above the moat at the jailhouse. No one says anything against it out loud least they bring her wrath upon them. They say there is no wrath like a woman scorned and that is true here."

"Did King Sai not object to the union?"

Hitomi stopped and grasped Hanabi by the arm fiercely. She glared down at her and hissed, "He is not our king and never will be. She was already queen and he was fond of her. He's not higher than your sister. You'll do well to never forget that and simply address him as Lord Sai. You will make many enemies if you forget."

Hanabi shivered at the fierceness in Hitomi's eyes. It was as if something had possessed her and the sweet Hitomi of norm was no more. "I will not forget," she soothed as she slowly pried Hitomi's hand from her arm. "What of my niece and nephews? If Lord Sai is gay then how do they have them?"

"I never said they've never slept together. Early on before she took lovers the queen was in a sexual relationship with Lord Sai. He knew it was his duty to help produce an heir. Although the second son does have blue eyes, most unlike Lord Sai or her majesty don't you think?" Hitomi giggled at her small joke while Hanabi mulled over everything that she was told.

'How could my sweet sister do this? Surly she knows how sinful her acts are. How can she do this while married and with other married men? Wait…MARRIED!'

"Hitomi…Hitomi!"

"Hmm, yes what is it?"

"You said these men, my sister's lovers…they are married men?"

"Yes, the majority are. Why do you ask? I thought I had explained everything."

"No you have not. What of these men and their wives? How can these women allow it?"

"That is something I shall explain at dinner. It's getting late and I must change into something more suitable. Go take another turn around the garden and then join me in the dinning hall." Hitomi walked off no doubt to change into something with an even lower neckline in an attempt to attract a husband.

As Hanabi walked through the garden she had no idea that a certain male courtier was watching her. While not paying attention to where she was going she walked right into that man. "Oh, please forgive me! I was not watching where I was going."

"Hanabi is that you?" asked the man.

Hanabi looked up from the strong chest that had stopped her to meet a pair of chocolate colored eyes and a wide smile. It was the young man with the scarf she saw in the city earlier. "Pardon me, but do I know you?"

"Hanabi, it's me, Konohamaru. Don't you remember me? We used to play together all the time before you left."

Hanabi's eyes widened with recognition. The annoying little boy who boasted about usurping her family and becoming king had grown into this handsome young man. "Konohamaru! It is so good to see you!" She hugged him and then stepped back with a blush before he could return it. "You know, I saw you fall on the street earlier today and did not recognize you."

His cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Hanabi, you look good too, but you looked troubled earlier. Can I help you with anything?"

"It is true that I am troubled, but I do not know how you can help. I have just learned of the true nature of my sister's court."

"Oh, I see. You probably walked in on the queen and my lords Naruto and Sasuke this afternoon."

Hanabi blushed as the scene flashed through her mind again. "So you know those men? Are they at least of high standing at court?" She sincerely hoped her sister was wise enough to cheat with men of nobility.

"Well you should remember them too. Lord Sasuke of the Uchiha clan is as noble and proud as ever but Lord Naruto has only recently acquired his title within the last ten years. The Queen has them treated as kings though."

"Oh my," she mumbled. "Well I must prepare for dinner. Will I see you there?"

"I may make an appearance."

"Great! Good-evening." She rushed off to change.

At dinner Hanabi heard more gossip then she'd hear in a lifetime. Everything from mysterious vacations for a year to missing and supposedly stolen jewelry was talked about. "Hitomi, do you know of a Lord Naruto?" asked Hanabi.

"Why yes my dear Hanabi!" chimed Hitomi. "You asked about the queen's lords and he is one of the four. I suppose since you're curious the easiest way to explain everything to you is to start from the top with the Sun General Lord Naruto."

"Sun General?"

"Yes! Aptly named for his bright blonde hair and sunny smile, he is Lady Sakura's husband. There he is with Lady Sakura now. Up there with your-"

"My sister," said Hanabi as she starred at the young man that had obviously earned his name 'Sun General'. Lord Naruto's hair truly glowed like the sun with its unruly spikes and his blue eyes put the sky to shame. He was wearing a traditional black samurai kimono with hints of orange. Next to him rested a giant sword sheath. Lady Sakura sat next to him in a pale pink kimono with her equally pale pink hair in a bun. She looked cheerful despite the obvious flirtation of her husband and her queen beside her.

"My queen I am afraid to say that the sausage isn't to my liking today. Would you like a bite?" asked Naruto with a wide grin.

"Why thank you my lord. Your remembered my favorite treat," said a mischievous Hinata. She proceeded to stick more than half of the long meat into her mouth and bite down while locking eyes with Naruto. Later, during desert, Hinata asked, "Lord Naruto I am so full that I can't finish this cream puff. Would you like it?"

His answer was given in the form of taking the top off the puff and licking all of the cream off with the slow sweep of his tongue. Hanabi looked away in disgust and noticed every other woman, including Hitomi, staring longingly at Lord Naruto.

"My, my what skill." Hitomi sighed dreamily.

"How vulgar and right next to his wife!" Hanabi whispered harshly.

"Have you learned nothing?" Hitomi said exasperated "Lady Sakura can do nothing and knows it. She knows Lord Naruto loves Queen Hinata and is completely devoted to her. For her daily suffering in a loveless marriage being your sister's favorite lady in waiting, more in her favor than you, rewards her. She is showered in silk and privileges. Besides she was allowed to have a child with Lord Naruto."

Hanabi sighed. "My sister is a fine manipulator. Just like father I see." Her eye caught something seemingly out of place next to Naruto's chair. "Why does he have that sheath?"

"Lord Naruto is Queen Hinata's top general, a military prodigy and fierce warrior. That sheath is simply for show. He carries his real sword on his bare shoulders in the training grounds during the day and in the sheath during battle. Tomorrow we'll watch the spars with the queen and the rest of the ladies." The dreamy look started coming back to Hitomi's face. "It's quite exhilarating."

"Yes I'm sure it is," said Hanabi as she watched her sister rise from her seat and gain the attention of the whole court.

Hinata gazed at the court with piercing lavender eyes until they landed on Hanabi. Her eyes gained a mischievous twinkle and she gave a slight smirk. "Lady Sakura may I borrow your dear husband tonight? Oto is making trouble again and I must discuss about reinforcing border troops."

"Of course you may your majesty. Anything for the protection of our great city-state." Sakura replied demurely.

"Your loyalty is un-wavering as ever Lady Sakura. It's always refreshing to hear," said Hinata as she turned with a smile and glided out of the dinning room with her guards on her heels.

Naruto stared at Hinata's retreating form with a mixture of pleasure and sadness. Pleasure at being able to watch her walk and sadness that she had to leave. He completely ignored the somber look that now adorned his wife's face as she finished her meal in silence.

"We should go too. It's getting late and we'll need to be up early tomorrow to help the queen get ready. She likes to look her best when seeing the spars," said Hitomi as she stood up.

Hanabi went to join her when a strong, callused hand suddenly caught her wrist. She looked down in shock and rage before seeing none other than Konohamaru smiling at her. "I couldn't help but hear that you would be going to the spars tomorrow. Are you really?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"Yes we are, now we must be off" Hitomi snapped as she dragged Hanabi away. "You must be conscious of who you speak. Not everyone is of true aristocracy and should not be here."

"What do you mean some people should not be here? Sir Konohamaru has certainly been here longer than I have."

"I mean he's not really of nobility. You left so long ago that you probably don't remember. He's the late Sir Asuma's nephew and Lord Naruto's apprentice. He's a low-ranked samurai, but his skill and family name is still good enough to get him a room on the grounds. Because he and Lord Naruto are very good friends, Lord Naruto had it fixed so Konohamaru would have a permanent position by having Sir Asuma and Lady Kurenai, you and your sister's old sensei, formally adopt him."

"Oh, I see." Hanabi's face fell as she looked back over her shoulder and watched the young courtier joke and laugh with a man next to him at the table. 'It seems our days as childhood friends are over, even before they could begin again. I'll miss you, Konohamaru.'

"Don't worry, we'll find you a good, respectable husband! In fact we'll try tomorrow."


	3. The Sun General

AN: Alright, this is the second time I've revised this story. If it doesn't work out this time, I'm just gonna have to leave it unfinished or I'll just put up a summary of what I wanted to happen. So please send my inspiration! I really do love this story and I would be heartbroken if I couldn't finish! 01/01/10 Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3

As predicted Hanabi and Hitomi were woken up early to help Hinata dress for the day. Hanabi was nervous, today was going to be the first time she got to see her sister since she had left court. Every minute Hitomi took to fix her hair or put on more makeup felt like hours to Hanabi. The long hallways that led to Hinata's rooms seemed to stretch forever. She no longer was going to greet her sister, but a brand new being. She didn't understand this new Hinata, she was so confident in her sexuality to the extent that she had four lovers and controlled them with the wave of a hand.

Finally they reached the large carved doors that haunted Hanabi's dreams. She silently thanked God that no moaning was coming from behind them this time. As she and Hitomi were announced she drew a deep breath and drudged up all of her courage so she could look her sister in the face.

Hinata waved her hand dismissively to the guard who announced her sister and Hitomi's arrival. She was more excited to hear what her sister would say about their incident yesterday than to actually see her. The door opened and her head snapped up to see a small teenager in a white pinafore with blue edges, underskirts and long sleeves (AN: kind of like Ester's outfit from Trinity Blood but without the hat). 'There she is. How have you been my dear little sister? My don't you look virtuous in that outfit. The very image of virginity. Ha! You look at me with that fake smile and I know you know. Don't think I didn't notice you peeking at me yesterday. My what a scare I probably gave you! What will you say now little sister? How will you confront the very opposite of the stuttering thing that was your older sister?'

"Hanabi! My dear baby sister how have you been?" cried Hinata. "Come, come and sit by me we must catch up. You must tell us all about the delightful little convent you have been in for so long. I'm sure everyone would love to hear of it, wouldn't we ladies?"

A chorus of reluctant "Yes my lady!" came after she spoke. Hanabi just stood there silently with a weak smile on her face, trying to cover up the nervousness that was dying to cover her face.

"The convent was not much of an interesting place. I mostly just prayed and worked with the orphans we took in. Other than that nothing much happened. There were no men there so as Lady Hitomi made apparent earlier there would be not much that interests you." Hanabi said quietly, looking anywhere but at the smirking face of her sister.

"I see…well ladies it's getting late and we don't want to miss the spars now do we? Hanabi you've picked the perfect day to come. The spars are fabulous fun! Now come in! Don't be so stiff." She gestured to several vacant cushy chairs all around the room before turning to the rosette next to her. "Lady Sakura would you do me the honor of finding me a suitable kimono. I'm thinking something orange today. Lady Ino would you be a dear and hand me that hair pin, the one with the sun on it? Thank you. The rest of you may choose any earrings of mine you wish to wear. I want my ladies to look beautiful today."

Hinata immersed herself in fixing her hair and makeup. From the golds and oranges she was choosing Hanabi assumed her theme was the sun. Lady Sakura brought out an orange kimono with golden dragons flowing all over it. Hanabi joined the other girls over at the jewelry cabinet and observed that her sister certainly had a love of anything that sparkled. She spotted a simple pair of sapphire studs and quickly grabbed them and put them in her ears. She turned around and saw the vision of erotic beauty that was her fully dressed sister. Hinata wore the orange and gold kimono Sakura had picked for her tied with a gold sash with the Hyuga emblem at the end, dangling gold earrings and two chopsticks shaped like dragons with suns in their mouths in the messy bun that her hair was in.

'She really is beautiful!' Hanabi exclaimed to herself as she took in the sight of her sister. The rumors that had reached the convent turned out to be true afterall, but they hardly held a shine to Hinata in person. She was ethereal in the way light sparkled in her eyes and her skin seemed to glow in its paleness. All the women and men at court, Hanabi was beginning to notice, were stunningly good looking. She remembered how her first glimpse of Hitomi nearly took her breath away. 'No one comes close to Hinata though.'

"Alright ladies let's dazzle them!" said a gleeful Hinata as she lead her procession of five to the training grounds on the outskirts of the palace. Hanabi was happy to leave. The lavender incense that filled her sister's chambers were starting to give her a headache.

Hanabi soon realized that her sister traveled nowhere outside of the palace on foot. Everywhere they went they were carried by liters with silk tents above them to block the sun and keep their skin pale. Hanabi also realized the other reason for wearing such skimpy clothing. She had tried to be modest but underestimated the Konoha late summer heat. It was burning outside! She ended up putting her hair up in a bun to get it off her neck and borrowing Hitomi's fan to try in vain to keep her cool. Hitomi's chant of "I told you so" didn't help Hanabi's mood either.

At the training grounds there was much to be seen. Weapons were being made, ninjas were practicing throwing kunai at targets and samurai were practicing with swords or sparring. A page came up to Hinata's litter and told her that they had stalled the spars waiting for her to come. She thanked him and ordered her carriers to set her down, she would walk the rest of the way. Her ladies followed suit breaking out parasols to retract the sun and fans to keep themselves cool.

At the ring they were greeted with a marvelous sight. Three men were warming up in the middle of the ring by stretching, practicing strikes with their weapons or simply going through fighting stances. Hanabi immediately noticed Lord Naruto; the only one without a shirt and surprisingly Lord Kakashi. She thought he said he was an advisor not a warrior. At the sight of Hinata, Naruto immediately gained a foxy grin and started throwing harder swings with his sword. As they all sat down the men lined up and bowed to Hinata and the ladies.

Hinata stood up and grabbed a piece of orange silk from the top of her kimono and addressed the men. "Good morning gentlemen. I hope you fight with skill and honor today. My ladies and I have betting pools going around and I hope that I am a lucky lady today." She glanced at Naruto and gave a small smile that was returned. "How about Lord Naruto and Lord Genma first and then the winner shall fight the winner of Lord Sasuke and Lord Kakashi's fight and so on?" She received nods as Naruto and Genma squared off. "Ready? Begin!" she said as she dropped the silk.

Genma and Naruto met in the middle of the ring with clashing blades. They pushed off each other before colliding again with a furious parry of blows that was almost too quick for the eye to follow. Soon both grew too tired to carry their blades and turned to hand to hand combat.

"That sword is huge!" Hanabi to Hitomi as Naruto dropped it to the ground. "How can he possible carry it around, let alone fight with it?"

"Like I said he is a prodigy of war," whispered Hitomi. "But it's not Lord Naruto's skill with his sword in battle that attracted the queen, rather the rumored sword he keeps in his pants." Hitomi giggled at her crude joke as Hanabi turned red and turned her eyes from the fight. "Oh you're so innocent it's adorable!" Hitomi squealed. "Have you heard how they met yet?" Hanabi shook her head still blushing as she looked at her lap. "Well I'll tell you then. Lady Sakura told me about it before she married Lord Naruto and after the queen told her."

Flashback:

Naruto stopped his horse at a waterfall deep in the forest to take a relaxing swim and wash away the stress from his hard practice. He closed his eyes as he slid into the cool water and started to doze off. Suddenly giggling awakened him.

"You know, a samurai isn't supposed to drop his guard ever. Here I thought you were supposed to be the best," said a heavenly voice.

"And who is this angel that mocks me?" He looked around not seeing anyone. "Does she have an equally sweet face to go with her sweet voice?" he asked with amusement as he turned around again only to have his eyes land on none other than Hinata in all her glory. "My queen! I am terribly sorry please forgive me! I didn't know it was you." He stood up and bowed low. 'Wow she's gorgeous!'

"My dear Sir Naruto you have no need to be afraid. I have no problem with showing my body to you." Hinata giggled. "I could actually use some help. I was bathing in the pool above and couldn't quite get my back. Could you help me?" She giggled again as she stood and walked back up the rocks to the upper pool.

"Umm, of course my queen." Naruto hurried after her and found her rinsing her hair in the clear water. She stood up and flipped her soaking blue-black hair behind her head. Naruto starred at her naked body and wished to be the water droplets slowly rolling down it. He was especially envious of the one that went all the way down from her rosy lips, through to valley of her plump breasts, to her hips and finally stopped at her bare womanhood.

"Beautiful," he whispered to himself.

"You know I could use that help now," she purred with a seductive smile on her face as she turned, held out a bar of lavender soap and sat down.

Naruto nervously walked up behind her and sat down. He desperately willed his penis to stay down as her rubbed the soap bar on her shoulders and neck, the purrs and low moans of Hinata didn't help either. He finally reached her middle back and thought he was done when she surprised him by sitting up on her knees and giving him a wonderful view of her round behind.

"You didn't think you were done yet did you? You still have half my back left." Hinata said with a giggle at the astonished look on Naruto's face.

Naruto's mind had finally shut down and instinct took over. He reached for the forgotten soap bar and continued to rub until he reached the top of her ass. At this point all-rational thought was gone, the sight of Hinata naked in front of him and in a vulnerable position so close to him sent him over the edge. His dick stood at the ready and he slid his hand lower cupping her bottom. He gave it a good squeeze and earned a low moan from Hinata. He grabbed both of her hips and slammed her against his body.

"You know it's not nice to taunt a warrior," he whispered huskily into her ear as he nibbled at her neck and slightly bumped her bottom. Hinata moaned in response and ground back. "You want me inside you don't you my queen?" he asked with another, harder bump.

'God it's big!' Hinata observed as Naruto continued to hump her from behind. "Call me Hina, I have always hated formality Naruto."

"Yes Hina." Naruto slid his hands up her stomach to her breasts, which he started massaging. Hinata was moaning uncontrollably as sucking and licking her neck joined his massaging. His hands soon left her breasts and traveled down to her now dripping womanhood. He gently rubbed her folds gaining whimpers and purrs from Hinata. He then used on hand to pinch her clit and thrust two fingers into her pussy. Hinata screamed in ecstasy.

"God you're so tight! Are you a virgin Hina?"

"You know I'm a married woman Naruto of course I'm not. Do you like how tight my pussy is?" Naruto's fingers thrust harder with every seductive word she said. "Oh god Naruto put it in!"

Naruto gladly obliged and thrust his hard dick into her. "God you feel amazing! So tight and wet! I love it!" Naruto then began to ram Hinata from behind as she screamed his name.

"Oh Naruto harder, harder! God you feel so good inside of me!" Hinata's cries of pleasure spurred Naruto on until her felt her walls clamp down hard on his dick making it hard for him to thrust. "Naruto I'm cumming!" Hinata cried. Naruto felt hot liquid spill from Hinata. With a few more hard thrusts Naruto also cam spilling his seed into Hinata's dripping pussy.

"That was amazing Naruto. Would you like to do this again sometime?" asked Hinata

"I would love to. Hina I've wanted to tell you for the longest time that I love you. Do you feel the same?"

"I think I do Naruto, I really think I do."

End Flashback

"T-then w-what happened?" whispered a fire-truck red Hanabi.

"Queen Hinata gave him a title and arranged a marriage to Lady Sakura so he could stay at court. It's hard to tell, but most people think she loves him the most out of all of her lovers. She used to have a crush on him while you were away and I guess she never quite got rid of it. Then again, you never know. The other ladies and I have a pool going on who she loves most."

"Lady Sakura can't be really happy about this," said Hanabi whose face had finally returned to its normal color.

"Well she isn't truly happy. She's actually quite bitter that she wasn't allowed to marry Lord Sasuke."

"Lord Sasuke?"

Hitomi's answer was cut off as everyone started to clap. Hanabi turned back to the ring to see Lord Genma on the floor unconscious and a slightly bloody and sweaty Naruto grinning foxily at Hinata who was clapping the most and proclaiming "Bravo! Bravo!"

"Please Lord Naruto go rest. Now next match will be Lord Sasuke and Lord Kakashi. My lords please enter the ring and prepare."

On his way out, Naruto picked up the piece of orange silk that Hinata had dropped and kissed it. He handed it back to Hinata with an "I believe this is yours my queen." Hinata smiled and took the silk. Only Hanabi noticed how her hand lingered in his for longer than it should have and how their eyes were filled with lust.

"Next is Lord Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja and Queen Hinata's eldest lover," whispered Hitomi as the ladies sat to watch the next match.


	4. CopyCat Ninja

AN: Alright, this is the second time I've revised this story. If it doesn't work out this time, I'm just gonna have to leave it unfinished or I'll just put up a summary of what I wanted to happen. So please send my inspiration! I really do love this story and I would be heartbroken if I couldn't finish! 01/03/10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 4

Kakashi and Sasuke walked to the middle of the ring and took their stances. They were stared daggers at each other and the fierce tension could be felt all around the ring. "Ready _sensei_?" asked Sasuke.

"You know me Sasuke I'm always ready," replied Kakashi.

'So serious suddenly…interesting,' thought Hanabi.

"To them this fight is another way to prove they are the better lover." Hitomi said in a sage like voice grabbing Hanabi's attention. "All of them are always competing for her favor; on and off the field. The winner will win the chance to spend time with her this afternoon during our picnic."

"Such seriousness over such a trivial amount of time? Ridiculous," scoffed Hanabi.

"Trivial to us yes, but when your life is a competition and the woman you love is the prize any amount of time is important."

"How do they do it? Keep at it like that I mean."

"I think they all secretly hope for their own happily ever after. That she'll forget about the others and love only them."

"Do you think that will ever happen?"

"I'm hopeful." Hitomi smiled down gently at Hanabi. "Every night I wish on a different star that she'll realize who she's meant to be with and just choose him. I know it'll take her time though. He's staring her in the face, but she just needs to trust in herself and let him in completely."

"Ready my lords?" asked Hinata as she stood, raising the silk once again. Both combatants nodded in reply not taking their eyes off each other. "Good luck…fight!" said Hinata as she dropped the silk. As soon as the silk touched the ground Kakashi and Sasuke were at each other's throats with kunai. Neither budged until they jumped simultaneously and took their stances again. A second later they connected again in a flurry of blows.

The people in the bleachers strained their eyes and necks to try and keep up with the fight. Hanabi glanced at Hinata and unlike everyone else who was in a flurry to keep up with the fight she was the image of calmness. She relaxed into the back her throne and allowed her eyes to go where they wished. 'It must be comforting to know you have two powerful men fighting over you without you having to do anything,' thought Hanabi.

Hitomi whispered in Hanabi's ear, "Ok about Lord Kakashi. He is her eldest lover and the supposed second to Lord Naruto. He is the last of the Hatake Clan and a former ninja. You've maybe heard of the copy-cat ninja?" Hanabi shook her head no. Hitomi sighed, "He was one of the most famous ninja to ever live, in any nation. He knows over a thousand different ways to kill a man and…well, it's nothing but a fairytale, but"

"What is it?"

Hitomi looked around to see if anyone was listening to them. She saw no one and whispered, "There's talk that he's special. That he can do magic like controlling elements. I heard a man named Ibiki, a torture expert for the army, talking about how some of Lord Kakashi's opponents would only ramble on about chirping birds when they were dragged in for questioning. But they're only rumors. That could never happen."

"Of course not, but he must be very good for such rumors to spread. I understand that he is famous, but why would my sister want him as a lover? He is just a ninja."

"Well, underneath that mask is supposedly the most handsome face in all of Konoha. Only Queen Hinata and his dead parents have seen it. He is also wise beyond his years. We have won every war and maintained peace for several years thanks to his clever mind. He is a great asset to have so why not keep him as close as possible. As far as I'm concerned beside being married, being in bed with someone is as close as you can get."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me about him or is that thankfully it? Because I would like to learn about the other two as fast as possible so I never have to again" said a now bored Hanabi.

"Just one more thing. He has know Hinata the longest and is the only one of her lovers to actually seek her out," said Hitomi as she stood to applauded an amazing maneuver by Kakashi.

Flashback:

Late one night, two months after Naruto and Sakura's wedding, Hinata was going over some maps and construction plans for the city when she heard a loud knock at her door. 'Naruto and Sai are out of town now, so who could be calling at a time like this?' wondered Hinata. "Come in!" Kakashi sauntered in with his usual lazy attitude and bowed to Hinata. "Oh, Lord Kakashi so nice for you to visit. Have you come to help me relieve the frustration that these expansion plans have caused me." Hinata giggled and smirked. Kakashi and she had a long-standing relationship in which they would speak with increasingly graphic sexual innuendos while seeming to have a normal conversation.

"It's so late at night that anyone would think that. We'll have to start making our meetings more discreet. Though your majesty, everyone knows that for the longest time I have helped you relieve frustrations caused by various things late at night," said Kakashi. He was of course only referring to the many times he had consoled her when nobles were being harsh or she had trouble with Kumo again. (AN: These probably aren't sexual innuendos but I'm working on it. I should get the hang of them eventually.)

"Indeed we must," said Hinata as she once again turned back to the maps.

Kakashi took in the sight of the Hinata only he was permitted to see. Her hair was down and slightly messy from being in an elaborate fashion all day. She had on no jewels and no makeup. He had always thought she looked better without it. Her naturally rosy lips stood out against her milky skin and her lavender eyes shone in the candlelight. She wore a simple navy blue kimono with white bamboo shoots coming from the bottom to her upper back, only a loose tie around her waist and no under kimono. Just a simple low cut kimono that always made Kakashi blush under his mask.

"Lord Kakashi what is this?" asked a surprised Hinata.

Kakashi had caught her in a hug from behind. Kakashi was a simple man with simple needs. He knew how to suppress his desires, but the one desire he could not was his desire for Hinata. In this moment he remembered all the times he had held her when she cried from something a rude noble had said, before he punched him, how jealous he was when he saw he marry Sai, how depressed he was every time he saw her play with their son, and how furious he had been when she had taken his pupil, Naruto, as a lover. "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming Hinata. Every time I spoke to you with those hidden meanings I wished they could be true. You know I was jealous and furious when you married Sai and took Naruto as a lover." He turned her around so he could see her astonished face. "I love you Hinata and I'm going to prove it." He let go of her with one hand, reached up to his face and pulled down his mask. Kakashi closed his eyes waiting for Hinata to speak and almost jumped when he felt her hands on his face.

"Kakashi! Your face…it's beautiful." Hinata felt his smooth cheeks and ran her thumb over both of his eyes. She ran a finger down the scar that ran over his left eye and admired how it only added to his rugged handsomeness. Finally she followed the line of his lips and mulled over the fact that they were the softest lips she had ever felt on a man. Then she leant in and kissed him. Kakashi eagerly returned the kiss and prodded her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and moaned as she allowed him to explore her mouth. Kakashi let go of the hug and used his newly freed hands to untie the loose sash that was keeping her kimono closed. She gasped when his cold hands met her rapidly heating skin.

"Kakashi how long have you loved me?" Hinata asked with a moan.

Kakashi had moved from kissing her lips to kissing and nipping at her neck and ears. "For as long as I can remember," he whispered into her ear. He dropped his hands and squeezed her butt as he pushed their hips together making her feel his hardness. "Every woman I was with to make the pain go away, every one of them turned into you before my eyes. Every time I pleasured myself you appeared in my mind."

Hinata gasped as she fell onto her bed, she hadn't even realized that they were walking back towards it. She looked up at Kakashi noting the raging lust in his eyes. She reached up and pulled her kimono off of her shoulders exposing her nude body to him. She smiled when his eyes got wide and traveled her curvy form. She got on her knees and untied the knot that held his dark blue kimono closed. Her eyes widened as every inch of toned muscle on his body was revealed.

"I've been training with the youngsters to prepare for this day so I wouldn't look my age. I'm somewhat older than you, remember?"

Hinata smiled and pulled him into a kiss as they lay back on the bed. "What makes you think I care?" she asked.

Kakashi restarted the kiss and massaged her breasts. Hinata responded by rubbing her hands all over his back. Kakashi kissed his way down to her breasts and lightly kissed each erect nipple, teasing her. Hinata moaned and clasped his head to her breasts asking for more. Kakashi complied and sucked one nipple into his mouth as he pinched the other. After a while he moved to the other one and did the same.

Hinata got a devilish idea and if the eight-inch brick that was poking her hip was any indication, it would get him howling. She started by bringing her knee up and rubbing it up and down his crotch. Kakashi moaned in protest. She then grasped his dick and gave it a hard squeeze. Kakashi hissed as the feeling ran up and down his body. Hinata proceeded to pump him until he grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"If you keep doing that you'll be in for a long night," said Kakashi.

Hinata gave another pump and said, "Well I certainly hope so. You know your pupil has great stamina." She crawled to the middle of the bed and curled her finger in a come hither gesture. "Let's see if you can beat him."

That was all the initiative Kakashi needed. He jumped and drove his dick hard up her womanhood. "God you feel amazing." He gave another pump, filling her completely. Hinata moaned in content. He kept this rhythm for a while; giving slow, deep and hard strokes that filled her completely.

Hinata was in heaven. 'This must be what it's like to really make love. I like it,' thought Hinata. Kakashi suddenly started going faster and his breathing became erratic. 'He's getting close. Let's see if I can help him along.' Hinata locked her legs at his lower back and arched her back pressing their naked bodies together.

Kakashi leant down so his face was next to her ear and her back was pressed to the bed. He whispered sweet words into her ear and kissed her neck. Soon he felt her walls squeeze his dick and bring him to climax. As he poured his seed into her she came with a scream. Kakashi rolled to the side and brought Hinata into a tight hug. As they were basking in the afterglow of their climax Hinata stretched her neck and kissed Kakashi on the lips. He returned the kiss and it soon turned heated.

"Kakashi, I love you too. Please stay with me tonight," whispered Hinata.

"Of course my love, but don't expect to sleep much." He rubbed his newly hardened dick on her hip and moaned. "I'll let you rest for now but be prepared to be up soon." Hinata smiled and closed her eyes sensing that he meant what he said.

End Flashback

Kakashi jumped in the air and brought a hard kick down onto the fallen Sasuke effectively knocking him out. The ladies and people that had gathered to watch the spectacle stood and cheered. He looked up still breathing hard and smiled behind his mask at Hinata. Hanabi saw the love and devotion that passed between their gaze, Hinata wore no smirk only a truly sweet smile and a misty glow in her eyes.

'It is said that the strongest love is always forbidden. It is truly sad that such a great love cannot be,' thought Hanabi as she watched Kakashi walk out of the ring and Hinata's smile fall.

Hitomi's eyes softened and she smiled as she watched Hanabi watching her sister. She reached over and patted her on the shoulder. Hanabi looked over with surprise in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure fate has something special in place for them. Even though she is so promiscuous, deep down she has a kind soul and tries to treat everyone fairly, even her lovers." She giggled. "Despite how much she disgusts you, you really care about her don't you?" Hitomi smiled again.

"She is my sister and I simply want her to be happy. If having all of these men at her beck and call makes her happy then I am glad." Hanabi smiled. "Do not get any ideas though. This is definitely not my kind of lifestyle. It will take some getting used to. Now who are the other two?"


	5. The Queen and her Enemy

AN: Alright, this is the second time I've revised this story. If it doesn't work out this time, I'm just gonna have to leave it unfinished or I'll just put up a summary of what I wanted to happen. So please send my inspiration! I really do love this story and I would be heartbroken if I couldn't finish! 01/04/10

LovelyKatie-hime: You've pretty much got it and I'm glad you love the story, but it's a bit more complicated. Hinata loves all of them, but because she feels scorned by Sai she doesn't really put her whole heart into it. What Kakashi gave her is a taste of what love is and with Naruto its pure lust plus the crush she had on him when they were little.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 5

Last time:

Hitomi's eyes softened and she smiled as she caught Hanabi watching her sister. She reached over and patted her on the shoulder. Hanabi looked over, surprised. "Don't worry. I'm sure fate has something special in place for them. Even though she's so promiscuous deep down she has a kind soul and tries to treat everyone fairly, even her lovers." She giggled. "Despite how much she disgusts you, you really care about her don't you?"

"She is my sister and I simply want her to be happy. If having all of these men at her beck and call does that then I am glad." Hanabi smiled. "Do not get any ideas though. This is definitely not my kind of lifestyle. It will take some getting used to."

Story:

Hitomi nodded in understanding. "Next is Lord Sasuke, the official head of the Uchiha clan since his brother Itachi went rogue. There are only three members left; Lord Sasuke, Itachi, and the baby growing in Lady Ino's womb. No one's sure why her majesty chose him. He has always seemed like a stoic, arrogant bastard to me. It's a mystery how Lady Ino can be so devoted to him and how Lady Sakura can long for him so."

Hanabi and Hitomi's attention was caught by Hinata's announcement of the next match between Lord Kakashi and Lord Naruto. As the two fighters entered the ring Hanabi saw the two polar opposite emotions on their faces. Naruto dawned a cocky grin with blazing eyes and Kakashi clearly had a sneer underneath his mask and anger in his thinned eyes.

"This match will determine who spends the day and very well the rest of the week with Queen Hinata. Spars only happen once a month and all of Hinata's lovers may or may not be here when they occur. This is a great chance for them to show off their talents as all three are in court today. If Lord Naruto looses it will mean hell for all the apprentice samurai and ninja. He has quite the temper and he's a bit of a sore loser. If Lord Kakashi looses the council will get nothing done and the sad look on his face will very well drive the queen insane with grief. If it is a tie then they will have to share; around the palace during the day and in the bed at night," said Hitomi with an eerie smile.

"Have there been many ties?" asked Hanabi, nervous about what the answer would be.

"It is almost always a tie. Lord Naruto is Lord Kakashi's protégé. They each know all of each other's moves and every possible way to counter them in and out of the ring. Every day they vie for Queen Hinata's attention, each one trying to top the other because each has what the other does not. Lord Kakashi has diplomatic prowess and a famous clan's name, but he has nothing to do with battle in anyway. Lord Naruto is a war prodigy and makes alliances easily because of his sunny disposition, but has no clan and is an orphan."

'So that is why there is so much tension. One bad move and their positions at court could be switched,' realized Hanabi. "I see, but please continue about Lord Sasuke."

"Right, well, as I said no one knows why Queen Hinata would choose Lord Sasuke and many of her advisors warned her against him, but she keeps him anyway. They have good reason to also. He has a revenge ridden mind bent on killing his brother for leaving Konoha after killing their whole clan long ago. He's a loose canon prone to violent outbursts and has been known to be very chummy with King Orochimaru of Otogakure. Everyone is waiting for the day that he follows in his brother's footsteps and leaves the city." Hitomi's face grew more and more grave with every word scaring Hanabi in the process. "Many say the queen is being a fool and that he's controlling her, but I believe that it's the other way around. Queen Hinata is very smart and I'm sure she's keep her friends close and her enemies closer."

They returned to the fight when a loud thud signaled someone had fallen. It turned out both Lord Kakashi and Lord Naruto had fallen and neither looked as though they would rise.

Hitomi sighed, "Looks like we'll be packing an extra lunch. We'd also better inform the servants that the queen will need someone to carry her to the council meeting tomorrow morning." Hanabi blushed at Hitomi's words and focused on her increasingly interesting clapping hands.

Flashback:

On the night of the third anniversary of Hinata's rule there was a great celebration after which everyone got drunk and slept where ever they fell. Everyone except a certain cockatoo headed Uchiha who saw this as an opportunity to make his escape. Everything about his plan was perfect except for a certain lavender-eyed queen who couldn't sleep and had followed the Uchiha for fun.

'It's almost too easy. The fools!' thought Sasuke as he rounded a corner and passed a window seat.

"My, my Lord Sasuke, trying to escape? To Oto no doubt," chuckled a voice that sent shivers up Sasuke's spine.

"Queen Hinata! What a coincidence running into you here," said Sasuke trying to cover his ass. "I was just heading out for some air, you know trying to clear the sake headache." Sasuke laughed nervously.

"Lord Sasuke you are many things, but slick isn't one of them. It will end up better for you if you confess now and accept your punishment without any trouble." Hinata got up from the dark corner of the window seat she had been occupying and stalked towards Sasuke. The sight of her almost took his breath away. She was wearing a violet kimono with stitched silver birds sitting on silver branches stitched. Her hair was down and she wore a silver hair clip shaped like a bird that brought out the hints of silver in her lavender eyes.

'At least she'll be my last sight before I die. I shall die happy with this vision of beauty.' Sasuke closed his eyes to try and imprint the image in his brain. "My punishment is death is it not? Death for attempt at treason." Sasuke said in a flat tone, accepting his fate and lowering to the floor bowing his head. To Sasuke's surprise he heard a giggle. 'Is she so cruel that she would mock my fate?'

"Oh Lord Sasuke you always were a queer one! No, death is the punishment for treason or murder. Attempt at treason deserves a very different punishment."

The way she told him of his fate sent a very different kind of shiver from earlier down his spine. Her voice was low and husky as if caressing him, he swore he felt her hands brush his face. When he felt soft lips on his own he knew he must have gone crazy from fright. He opened his eyes to face his death, no doubt by the ninjas his queen could summon with the snap of a finger, but instead was met with the sight of his queen kissing him. "Your majesty what is this?" asked a bewildered Sasuke.

Hinata pouted as Sasuke ended the kiss she was enjoying. "You certainly didn't think I would kill you did you? Do you know the kind of problems that would raise? Not to mention the headaches the council would cause with their protests. Lady Sakura and Lady Ino would probably kill me in my sleep if I did. No Sasuke, I've decided I shall keep you as close to me as possible so that there is no chance of escape." She straddled his waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Do you know where I'm going to keep you Sasuke?" She licked his ear as he shook his head no. "I'm going to keep you in my bed where I can watch and have access to every part of you whenever I want."

Sasuke shivered as her voice promised many naughty things to come from the confines of her room. "Your majesty is that allowed? I mean will you not get into trouble for this? You have a husband."

"Oh my naive Sasuke." Hinata purred. "My husband has not been to my bed more than once since we have been married." She ground her hips into Sasuke's lap eliciting a moan from the rapidly hardening lord. "You know you want to. I know how much you love to defy everyone. Why not be the ultimate rebel and do the ultimate act of defiance. Fuck me Sasuke." And with that Sasuke was at complete attention.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her ass and stood up pressing her against the wall while taking her lips in a fiery kiss. Hinata pried Sasuke's mouth open with her tongue and began exploring his mouth, making him moan. Not wanting to waste time and driven by the pain caused by his throbbing erection Sasuke nearly ripped open his and Hinata's kimonos. He broke their kiss, to Hinata's disappointment, and stared at her exposed breasts. He leaned in and took her left nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. After Hinata moaned his name a few times Sasuke switched to the next one. Satisfied with his work Sasuke decided to move on to the main event. He rubbed his tip along Hinata's wet folds and was about to thrust in when he heard someone running towards them.

'Damn!' thought Sasuke.

"Hinata! Hinata my dear where are you?" shouted a man in a singsong voice.

"Awww! Looks like our funs over." Hinata dislodged herself from Sasuke's grasp and straightened their kimonos. "Coming my love! Don't leave without me!" she shouted back.

Soon Sai appeared running down the hallway. To add to Sasuke's shock of Hinata's body suddenly missing from his own, now he had to deal with the sight of Sai running in a bright pink, cherry blossom kimono that wasn't tied while waving a sake bottle. "Hinata my dear where have you been?" asked Sai as he picked Hinata up and twirled her around.

"I was just talking with Lord Sasuke here. Is he not the most queer fellow you've ever met?" cried Hinata as she returned the hug as he put her down.

"Oh? Lord Sasuke you say. Well I must say he is indeed."

Sasuke sweat dropped as he watched the couple whisper and glance back and forth between him and each other. 'It's like I'm not even here.'

"Well Lord Sasuke we must be off it's quite late you know!" shouted Sai as he and Hinata turned and started to walk off.

Sasuke looked out the window and saw that not only was it not night anymore, but the guards were already changing shifts. 'It's already past dawn. How the hell can he think it's still night?' Another sweat drop added to the many on Sasuke face. As he turned to watch the couple walk off happily he noticed Hinata turn her head a wink at him. 'Well I guess I better go take care of this block of wood between my legs,' thought Sasuke as he tried to walk back to his room.

End Flashback

"Come on Hanabi we don't want to be left behind do we?" said Hitomi.

"Right, I'm coming." Hanabi said distractedly as she starred at a fuming Lord Sasuke. 'He looks furious!' Hanabi jumped and gave a loud eep when he punched a wall. Sasuke turned his gaze to Hanabi and just as quickly as she had seen him, he was gone. 'Were is eyes red just now?'

"Hanabi hurry! I won't miss the picnic just because you decided to space out!" yelled an irritated Hitomi. 'All those beautiful men, the romantic scene of the fields next to the river, and Queen Hinata's distraction. I won't miss this golden opportunity!' Hitomi ranted in her mind.

"Oh Hitomi!" shouted Hanabi.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Who is dawdling now?" Hanabi giggled. Hitomi then noticed that everyone was on his or her litter, including Lord Naruto, Lord Kakashi and to her embarrassment Hanabi.

"My queen, do all of your ladies talk to themselves out loud?" asked an amused Kakashi. When Hitomi blushed bright red after hearing this Naruto laughed so hard he almost fell of the litter.

"Maybe you should have your ladies go through psychological examinations to check if they're sane before you allows them at court my queen. Because this one is surly crazy!" said Naruto as he held his sides from the pain his laughter was causing him.

'Idiot! That wasn't witty or funny. Have I taught you nothing?' thought Kakashi as he chuckled politely.

"I will think about it my lord." Hinata said with a generous smile. 'You're lucky you're so gorgeous and kind. Otherwise I don't think I could handle you,' she thought. "Well off to the river we go!"

AN: I must say this is my favorite flashback so far. I especially love the image of Sai running in a pink kimono while waving a sake bottle. Anyway, review it makes me re-write faster!


	6. Loveless Marriages Make are Funny

hinatalovesbadboys: Thanks for all the love! Right now Sasuke's just in lust with her. Don't worry I'm not discouraged but I am having trouble with a decision. Maybe you can help? Should Hinata have a fourth lover or not? If so then who?

ViciousMoon: Thanks for all the love! You were my first reviewer and I must give you props for that. I love kakahina too and even though you don't like naruhina I'm glad you enjoyed mine.

AN: Alright, this is the second time I've revised this story. If it doesn't work out this time, I'm just gonna have to leave it unfinished or I'll just put up a summary of what I wanted to happen. So please send my inspiration! I really do love this story and I would be heartbroken if I couldn't finish! 01/05/10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 6

The field by the river was gorgeous. Hanabi had never seen such clear water and the field had flowers she'd never seen before. It was so beautiful she was tempted to jump off of her and Hitomi's liter and run through it, but she resisted and kept her usual passive face as ever.

"You know...it's no good trying to hide your emotions," said a smiling Hitomi, startling Hanabi. "Your eyes show every single one of them as bright as day. Some people say that's the weakness of Hyuga eyes." This caught Hanabi's attention and of course curiosity shown not on her face but in her eyes. "There's a strength too. I see it every time Queen Hinata meets with the council and Lord Neji uses it whenever he's never with Lady TenTen. You can show great emotion but you can also show none at all...almost like your eyes are dead." Hanabi knew those eyes, her father had those eyes every time he looked at her and her sister.

"You are correct...but that great strength comes at a great price." toned Hanabi

"Oh...and what is it?"

"Someone you love must die." They both were silent until they reached the white picnic tents. (AN: Kinda sounds like the mangekyou sharigan but its not. It's not a blood limit or anything just stuff dealing with emotion and control.)

"We're here! Finally I'm starving!" shouted Lord Naruto as he jumped from the giant liter he shared with Kakashi and Hinata.

"My queen please allow me to help you down." said Kakashi after he too leapt down.

"Why thank you Lord Kakashi," said Hinata.

"Trying to show me up eh sensei?" chuckled Naruto.

"No Naruto, just being polite." Kakashi said lazily.

"Right. My queen is there ramen on the menu today?"

"Of course Lord Naruto. I made sure to have several bowls prepared for you." Hinata giggled as Naruto jumped up and down in excitement. "Come now my lords the courtiers have already reached the table without us." Hinata glided off towards the tables with Kakashi and a newly calm Naruto in tow.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone shouted as they started to eat. Every kind of light food was splayed across the table, with the exception of Naruto's ramen of course. Everyone was having a great time gossiping and joking around with each other when Hinata got an idea.

"Why don't we take our desserts by the river? It's so lovely out and the breeze would feel wonderful in all this horrid heat."

A chorus of "That's a wonderful idea!" and "It would feel nice indeed!" answered her. Hanabi didn't know why everyone was complaining so much when they were barely clad in anything decent. She did however silently thank god for her sister's thinking as she was close to fainting from her choice of clothing. (AN: Remember it might not seem like it but it's only been a few hours since chapter three and she's still wearing that modified version of Esther from trinity blood outfit). Unfortunately for her, everyone took their good time getting there and it seemed like hours to the heat ridden Hanabi. Without noticing it Hanabi tripped over a rock and was about to hit the ground when a strong pair of arms caught her around the waist.

"Careful there little nun. We wouldn't want our queen's sister to get hurt now would we?" said a deep, masculine voice.

Hanabi blushed profusely and muttered a thanks. "Um...yes thank you kind sir."

"Lord Hisoka at your service. Let me help you the rest of the way. I'm afraid you may fall again."

"Ok"

Hanabi and Hisoka walked the rest of the way arm in arm, Hanabi blushing deeply the entire time. Everyone sat down and started chatting as they enjoyed the breeze and rainbow of dessert brought around to them. Hanabi noticed her sister giggling at something Naruto whispered into her ear and blushed when Kakashi also whispered and shortly hugged her to him.

"Hanabi. Hanabi! HANABI!" said Hitomi.

"What was that Hitomi?" said a still spaced out Hanabi.

"I swear it's like you're obsessed with your sister. You should really focus on your own love life. I was trying to tell you about what's coming up next week," said an exasperated Hitomi.

"Oh? What is coming up next week?" asked Hanabi.

"Next week is the Midsummer Ball. It's wonderful! Everyone has costumes designed and then we come back here and dance under a rainbow of tents that you can see the stars through. It's the second biggest event of the year."

"And every year Queen Hinata and Lord Sai come dressed in a similar theme. They're always so outlandish it's crazy," said Lady TenTen. Everyone looked her in horror after she spoke. "What? They're gone if you hadn't noticed." Everyone turned and indeed Hinata, Kakashi, and Naruto were nowhere to be seen, they let out sighs of relief.

"That reminds me, girls I've been telling Hanabi about Queen Hinata and her lovers. Who would like to help me explain the last one?" Everyone immediately came in closer to help Hitomi. "Now Hanabi the last but certainly not the least of Queen Hinata's lovers is her husband Lord Sai." Hanabi looked confused. "He's only on the list because they're married and he's last because they don't actually have sex." Hanabi blushed at the mention of sex.

Just then, on the other side of the river, loud music could be heard. "Oh no, look who's here," sighed Lady TenTen. Lord Sai's courtiers and himself could be seen across the river on litters surrounded by musicians.

"I swear the amount of attention he gets can't be good for his ego," chuckled Lady Ino.

"He's not so bad once you actually get to know him," said Lady Sakura.

"Shut up forehead girl! You're just saying that because you guys used to be friends when you were kids," shouted Ino.

"Oh so you wanna fight about this huh Ino pig?" Sakura shouted back.

"Gossiping about Lord Sai again are you?" asked an almost emotionless voice.

"Neji!" shouted TenTen as she jumped up and ran to her husband.

"Hello dear." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Hello dear cousin. How have you been?" he addressed Hanabi.

Hanabi happily returned the hug Neji had opened his arms for. "I have been just fine dear cousin. Although, I must say re-adjusting to court seems like it is going to be trouble."

"You'll do just fine. It's not so different from Uncle's rule." Neji assured. "And you Sakura know Ino's pregnant. There's no need to get rough."

"Awww you're no fun Neji," whined Lord Kiba as he sat down next to Hitomi. "Hey Hitomi what's up?" Hitomi blushed in response and mumbled an answer.

"Yeah Neji, Kiba wanted to see a girl-fight," chuckled Chouji.

"No such luck Chouji. And they're right forehead girl you shouldn't endanger my dear Sasuke's baby." Ino smirked when Sakura glared at her and sat down with a "humph!"

"So troublesome," sighed Lord Shikamaru as he sat next to Ino and Chouji.

"Guys, you have to come help me tell Hanabi about Lord Sai," cried Hitomi.

"You mean Lady Sai? Sure! Ok Hanabi, Lady Sai is Queen Hinata's answer to the council's gripping." said Kiba. "You see about sever or eight years back the council was threatening to remove her from the throne if she didn't get married. Hinata didn't want to get married with out loving the guy but she knew she had no choice 'cause she hadn't fallen in love yet. So what did she do? She found the first manly looking girl she could and married her. Now we're stuck with Lady Sai over there."

"Kiba don't say that!" scolded Sakura. "The truth is your sister and Sai were friends while you were gone. He didn't have a great position at court, but he was still nobility. She fell in love with him over time and when the council started pressuring her she decided to ask him to marry her."

"Sad thing is though, the day she went to ask him she found him making out with a page boy in the maze," said Ino.

"She was heartbroken," said Neji, sadness shining in his Hyuga eyes. "For a few days she wouldn't let anyone in her rooms, not even when I tried to talk to her. Then one day she just came out more dazzling than before. She was a completely different woman."

"It was probably troublesome, but she convinced him to marry her. She promised him anything he wanted as long as he gave her two things," drawled Shikamaru.

"They were that he had to sleep with her until they had a child," said Hisoka startling Hanabi as he suddenly appeared next to her. "And the second one was that he couldn't sleep with any men in their bed or she would have him killed for adultery."

"He agreed and that's how they ended up like this," said Chouji before he bit into a large strawberry tart. "Both of them have as many lovers as they like even though Hinata sticks to her three and he has who knows how many, both of them spend like there's no tomorrow, and both of them head the most lavish and scandalous court in the all nations." He finished with another bite of tart.

By the time they had finished explaining everything Sai's group had disappeared down river and the sun was setting. Suddenly, running was heard coming from the forest nearby. The men stood up ready to protect the ladies who sat behind them huddled together around Ino. Hanabi said a brief prayer for their protection.

"Hey guys!" shouted Naruto as he jumped from behind some bushed. "Where've you been all day?" Naruto was sweaty, part of his kimono was off, and had leaves in his hair. All in all he looked a sexy mess.

"We have been busy back at court. What have you been up to?" said Lord Shino, finally making his presence known.

"Yeah Naruto, where've you been all this time?" Kiba asked with a perverted grin on his face. "When we got here you and Queen Hinata were nowhere to be found."

Naruto blushed and mumbled that he had gone for a walk and simply fallen asleep while he scratched the back of his head with one hand. Suddenly Kakashi appeared holding the bushes apart for Hinata to make her way through without getting leaves on her clothes.

"Thank you Lord Kakashi you are so kind," she said. "Brother there you are!" Hinata ran to Neji and gave him a hug that he returned with an amused smile. "I've been looking for you all day. You never spend time with me anymore!"

"Hinata, I had to meet with the council. Don't you remember? You were supposed to attend today." Hinata just looked confused. "I guess not then. Well, don't worry about it. It's time for dinner anyways so we should head back to the palace."

"Indeed. To the litters everyone!" cried Hinata as she lead the way arm in arm with Naruto and Kakashi.

Hanabi smiled and shook her head at her sister's antics. 'Maybe she is not so different after all.' She sighed and headed after everyone else, not wanting to be late for dinner. Somehow she could sense that something big was going to happen. She couldn't, however, tell if it was good or bad.

AN: I'm really loving this sort of role reversal thing I've got going on with Hanabi and Hinata. Also, I'd like to address the issue of why pretty much all of the canon characters are of nobility. I'm experimenting with the idea of empowered and privileged youth. I'm drawing a lot from people like Marie Antoinette and her husband who became the rulers of France at a very young age. Youth has advantages and disadvantages and that's what I'm hoping to show. I've also been told that this is a very Gossip Girl theme so who knows maybe there're some parallels there also.


	7. Midsummer's Nightmare

AN: Alright, this is the second time I've revised this story. If it doesn't work out this time, I'm just gonna have to leave it unfinished or I'll just put up a summary of what I wanted to happen. So please send my inspiration! I really do love this story and I would be heartbroken if I couldn't finish! 01/15/10

Oombala: Glad you like it! Remember always submit to your inner pervert!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 7

"Hanabi. Hanabi!" Hitomi growled in frustration. "Hanabi wake the hell up!" she shouted as she loomed over the sleeping Hanabi.

Hanabi finally stirred and said, "Five more minutes Hitomi. I'm so tired." She then yawned and fell back asleep. To say Hanabi was tired was an understatement. All week she had been kept in fittings and dance lessons from dawn until dusk. Now that the day of the Midsummer Ball was here she hardly had enough energy to get out of bed let alone make it to that evening.

"Oh no you don't." Hitomi whispered with an evil smirk. She called a maid and received a pitcher of ice water. Hitomi crept back to the bed and dumped the water on Hanabi, which led to her sitting up and sputtering. Hitomi laughed, "Wakey, wakey Hanabi! Time to get ready for the ball!"

Hanabi grumbled as she got up and dried off with what dry sheets were left. She proceeded to comb her bed-head and put it up in a bun, make her morning prayers near the window, and get dressed in a white kimono with falling ice blue petals.

Hitomi popped her head through the door and exclaimed, "Oh good you're finally ready. Come on everyone's waiting so we can start. Also..." Hitomi got a grave look on her face.

"What is it?" asked a worried Hanabi.

"Your sister wants to talk with you before we leave."

Hanabi stopped in her tracks and looked at her feet. "I see, well I guess we had better hurry then."

Hitomi and Hanabi hastened to the queen's chambers. Once there, everything was in chaos. Tailors were making last minute adjustments and finished pieces were being boxed for transport to Hinata's smaller hunting lodge near the river where the ball court would be held for the weekend. Lady TenTen was barking out orders as frantic maids hurried to comply with her wishes. The rest of the ladies were on stools while their costumes were fitted.

"You there! Be careful with those wings! They're not made of rock you know!" TenTen shouted at a maid that was nearly in tears. "Hanabi! Oh good you're here. Your sister has been waiting for you and she's starting to get testy."

"Sorry, I will go see her now."

"Wait, let me announce you." TenTen poked her head into Hinata's bedchamber and announced Hanabi. "My queen, your sister is here to see you."

"Finally! Send her in," said an annoyed Hinata.

Hanabi stepped in and was thrown into darkness and engulfed in the fumes of strong lavender incense. She was dazed for a minute and waited for her bearings to come back to her before she took another step. "Sister, um, I am sorry for making you wait," she said quietly. Hinata starred at her from her purple loveseat as she took a drag from a thin pipe. "I was very tired from all of the activity this week and simply had a hard time leaving bed."

"Hanabi, I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about," said Hinata. "I am, however, disappointed with your reason." Hinata took another drag and smiled. "I honestly had hoped you'd been kept in bed this morning by a, how shall I put this, a male companion." She laughed at Hanabi's bright blush, visible in the dim candlelight. "I myself had some company last night, but you must have guessed that."

While Hinata became distracted with re-stuffing her pipe Hanabi finally noticed her surroundings as her eyes had adjusted to the dark. Hinata wore a black kimono that clearly belonged to a man and had the Uchiha fan on the arm. She also noticed the disarray the bed-sheets were in, indicating that the occupants had left it in a hurry. Hanabi blushed even more, realizing what had happened not too long before she arrived.

"Now that you're here I'd like to discuss your new friend Lord Hisoka. I've seen how much you two talk and how well you get along." She laughed at Hanabi's shocked expression.

'How did she know we'd been spending so much time together? I was always in a group when I saw him and she was never around,' pondered Hanabi.

"Don't act so surprised, I am queen after all. I know everything that goes on within and out of these walls. You could say I have all seeing eyes like father's. Hisoka would be a nice choice for a husband. I could do a little match making if you'd like." Hanabi's ever brightening blush grew again at the mention of marrying the charming lord. "You're too innocent sometimes Hanabi." chastised Hinata. "I'm serious. Soon you will turn eighteen and not only are you not married, but you barely interact with men. Well, except for that soldier. What's his name?"

"Sir Konohamaru." Hanabi squeaked out.

"Yes, that's it. Well anyways try to have fun to have fun tonight. Maybe you'll get lucky and your favorite lord will try something a little more than friendly." She giggled at her own tease. "You may go now. Send Lady Sak- actually ask Lady Hitomi to bring me my kimono for the day."

"Ok, but doesn't Lady Sakura usually bring your kimono?"

"Please bother someone else with your questions," she said as she waved Hanabi off.

Hanabi complied and slipped out the door, never turning her back to Hinata. She wondered what could have happened to put Sakura out of Hinata's favor. She quickly got a hold of Hitomi and told her Hinata's order. She was ecstatic and raced to the closet coming back quickly with black kimono with deep red edges and a red lily pattern.

"A perfect choice Lady Hitomi. Bravo! You read my mind." Hinata exclaimed as she looked over Hitomi's pick. "Lady TenTen please take a break from scaring the maids and bring me my gold hair clip, the one with the red sticks that are connected by beads."

"Thank you my queen. I'll get them right away." TenTen breathed a sigh of relief and went in search of said hair peace.

Hanabi was about to sit on a chair when a tailor grabbed her arm and dragged her to a stool saying there was no time to rest when there were alterations to be made. Hanabi sighed and complied with the pushy tailor's wishes as her stripped her of her kimono and quickly re-dressed her in her costume. Hanabi was to go as a Christian angel and because the Konoha tailors hadn't really had any experience with them, her costume was the hardest to make. She was amusing herself by watching the other tailors rush around when she noticed Sakura looking miserable. Hanabi soon saw why. Hinata and Hitomi were chatting away like old friends while Hitomi dressed Hinata. Every laugh or giggle emitted by either of them caused Sakura's head to droop more and more until her tailor chastised her for messing up some of his stitching on the back of her costume. TenTen soon returned with the hairpiece and Sakura's smile returned.

On the other side of the castle, similar things were happening in Naruto's large chambers. Tailors were rushing around with cloth that looked like armor or different beast-like tails, maids and butlers were trying to fit everything in trunks, and everything was being watched over by Neji.

"You there, be careful! That sword would've gone right up Lord Naruto's ass if you hadn't turned at the right second. Watch where you're going!" Neji shouted at a young butler.

"Whoo! Thanks Neji," said Naruto. He checked his butt for any possible wounds. "Last time anything got that close to my ass was during training with Kakashi sensei when Sasuke and I were twelve. Remember 1,000 years of pain Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded glumly in response. "Oh speaking of training. Remember when Sensei knocked you out and buried you so that only your head and shoulders were above ground?"

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that again you idiot!" Sasuke shouted from his stool where he was being dressed as a snake God.

"Shut-up bastard! We never said that! Besides it was probably the funniest you've ever looked. Maybe we should try it again sometime? I bet Hinata would love to see you like that." chuckled Naruto.

"You're just mad 'cause you had to sleep in your actual bed last night." Sasuke snickered remembering Naruto's contempt for his wife.

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled. "Hey are we seeing our kids today?" Naruto stepped onto a stool and began his fitting as a demon fox.

"Yeah I think so. I think Hinata and her ladies are coming too." Sasuke said.

"Look at you two. Finally bonding eh?" Kakashi said as he entered the room.

"Sensei!" they both said; Naruto loud and happy, Sasuke quiet and bored.

"Yo! Not ready yet? I would've thought you were on top of things Neji. I mean you've even got Shikamaru and Chouji working."

"Yeah Neji what the hell is up with this? Do you know how troublesome this is?" Shikamaru shouted angrily.

"Shika calm down. It's not that bad." Chouji said as he sat on a trunk to get it to close.

"Soooooo troublesome!" Shikamaru whined as he struggled to close an over stuffed trunk.

"Right, well any word on what our delightful Lady Sai is going as?" Kiba asked as he was fitted as a dog demon.

"Lord Sai will be attending as a...a...a kingfisher," sighed Neji.

There was silence until one snicker from Naruto led to full out laughter from everyone in the whole chamber. Neji had to turn around to save face by not letting anyone see how hard he was trying not to laugh. Five minutes of all out laughter latter everyone was picking themselves off the ground and wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Do I even want to know why it's a kingfisher?" Sasuke asked as he balanced himself on his stool again.

"He said something about what it represented, but he was so drunk when he told me that all I caught was that someone already chose the swan," Neji said, holding in his laughter once again. The rest of the men chuckled, but were too tired to laugh all out again.

"What're you going as Shino?" asked Kiba.

"A beetle," he said simply as he read a book.

"That's not so bad. TenTen's got me going as a hawk so she can go as a mouse," sighed Neji.

"I think you chose those costumes Neji," chuckled Kakashi.

"Yeah Neji, hoping to catch and eat her later?" Naruto laughed with a perverted grin. Neji blushed and went back to yelling at the maids. "Prick," mumbled Naruto while Kakashi laughed.

Finally everything was packed and put onto carts. Men were on horses and ladies were on litters. The whole procession passed through the town and was surrounded by cheering citizens. Hanabi was glad that so many people loved her sister. Unfortunately after they passed the gate and were in field country they did not receive the same treatment. Women gathered on the side of the rode and glared as they went past. One old woman even went so far as to tell her daughter to keep her husband inside so the queen wouldn't bewitch him and steal him away. Hanabi was horrified at the hate that radiated off these people.

"How can she just ride through the countryside like this and not care what they say?" asked Hanabi.

"She knows that they're just simple, ignorant farm folk. Their opinions change with their luck. This year the crop was poor so they hate her. Last year it was bountiful and they worshipped her as a goddess of harvest," said Hitomi as she fanned herself.

Hanabi leant back on a cushion and contemplated what Hitomi had said. As she was thinking she couldn't help but overhear TenTen and Sakura's conversation in the litter next to hers.

"Sakura aren't you so excited to see the children today?" asked TenTen as she almost shook with happiness.

Sakura curtly said, "Yes"

"I mean it seems like ages since we've seen them. You're so lucky you have one. I wish I did. Neji and I have been trying for weeks and nothing's happened. Lady Tsunade says it's just 'cause Neji's been so stressed working with the council, but I'm worried. Maybe there's something wrong with me."

"TenTen could we not talk about children?" Sakura asked in a sad voice.

"Sure, I understand," said TenTen with a sad smile. "You're still upset about what happened last time aren't you?"

"TenTen," Sakura whispered harshly.

"When Ichiro ran up to the queen shouting m-"

"TenTen drop it!" said Sakura heatedly. TenTen fell silent.

Hanabi knew she shouldn't have been listening, but she couldn't help but be curious about what this Ichiro had done with her sister to make Sakura so mad. Hoping TenTen would try again she leaned in closer.

"You know, you have a nasty habit of finding out other's secrets, " chimed Hitomi making Hanabi nearly fall off of the litter.

"Falling again little nun?" asked Lord Hisoka who had ridden up beside their litter. "My, you do that often don't you?" He smiled and chuckled. Hanabi blushed and mumbled an excuse.

"How are you this morning Lord Hisoka?" asked Hitomi.

"Not bad and you Lady Hitomi?"

"Oh the same. Excited for the ball tonight?"

"Isn't everyone? You will be there won't you Princess?" Hanabi nodded and looked everywhere but at him. "...Well I must be off then. See you ladies later." Hisoka rode off and stopped to talk to a council member.

"Too shy for your own good," sighed Hitomi as Hanabi finally collapsed back with bright red cheeks.

The hunting lodge was deep in the forest on the side of the river Sai's procession had traveled down. It was also the official home of any royal and noble children. Lord Sai and everyone from the lodge met Hinata's procession.

"Welcome my dear!" shouted Sai as Hinata gracefully stepped from her litter. Today Sai had opted for a more traditional look in that he wore black to match Hinata and his kimono was tied this time. He did however sport a large ruby ring and ruby earrings.

"Thank you my love. How are our children?"

"Just perfect! Little Misa looks just like her mother more and more every time I see her."

"Well I'll see you at the ball then. My ladies and I will spend the day with the children. Come ladies." Hinata glided off to the nursery garden followed by her ladies.

Hanabi had never seen such a cute garden. It was filled with child size plants and furniture. There were toys everywhere and a table filled with sweets for them. She was so excited, today she would finally meet her niece and nephews.

"Mama!" shouted a little boy with blonde hair and green eyes. Hanabi expected him to run to Sakura, but to everyone's surprise he ran to Hinata and hugged her leg.

Hinata laughed. "Little Ichiro you know I am not your mother!" She bent down and hugged the small child. Ichiro pouted in response to her comment. "Now go hug your real mother," she commanded in a sweet tone. With a little push he finally walked over to Sakura and gave her a loose hug and kiss on the cheek. Hanabi felt sorry for Sakura as she watched her try and make small talk with her son who kept glancing at Hinata who was now greeting her own giddy children.

"Children I want you to meet your Aunt Hanabi," said Hinata as she steered her children to Hanabi.

Hanabi quickly learned that the eldest was a boy with dark black hair and black eyes like his father named Ryuu, the second child was a little boy with blue black hair like his mother and deep lavender almost blue eyes named Renji, and the youngest was a little girl named Misaki who would have been the spitting image of her mother if not for the brown eyes. "Hi it's nice to meet you," she said as she bent over to be eye level with them. She giggled when Ryuu and Renji hid behind their mother's kimono and little Misa tried to hide in her mother's shoulder. 'They're so cute! Such oddly colored features though.'

"Come now children don't be shy." soothed Hinata. Eventually her sons came from behind the safety of her kimono and hugged Hanabi.

"They're adorable," said Hanabi.

"I know. They're some of the few things keeping me sane in this crazy world," giggled Hinata. "You should go sit down, have some sweets. I'd like to play with my children a bit." Hanabi nodded and sat down on one of the few adult size benches.

"She looks so happy doesn't she?" asked TenTen as she sat next to Hanabi.

"Yes, she looks just like the girl I knew twelve years ago," mused Hanabi as she watched Hinata pretend she couldn't see Renji hiding behind a thin tree with his eyes closed. "She used to do that for me whenever we played hide and seek."

"You know, after you left, Hinata became a completely different person. She got even quieter and didn't play with anyone. All she ever did was study in the library. Politics I suppose. I guess she was just trying to be the best heiress possible. Your dad was proud of her, but he hated her meekness. When he died, she didn't know how to handle the council and they bullied her a lot. Neji and Kakashi tried to help her but she didn't really respond well. Then when she met Sai she started having fun again. It's the only good thing he's done since he came into her life. When she found out he was gay she was heartbroken. So you can imagine our surprise when she emerged from her room as this powerful, sexy and jovial queen."

"It was quite a surprise to me as well."

"Maybe you can help bring back the sweet girl she once was so she doesn't have to hide behind this...this...thing she's become." TenTen said with a hopeful smile.

"I'll try my best." Hanabi smiled back.

The sudden entrance of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino drew their attention. "Where's my big, bad son?" yelled Naruto.

"Daddy!" shouted Ichiro as he ran into his father's open arms.

"Hey son, how've you been? You been training like I showed you?" asked Naruto as he swung his son in the air.

When his feet finally touched the ground Ichiro replied, "I've been great! I've been practicing really hard. Iruka-sensei says I'm getting much better."

"That's my boy! See Sasuke, my son's gonna be a warrior just like his father!"

"So what you idiot. My son will be the greatest warrior to ever live! Can you not see the size of my woman's stomach?" shouted Sasuke as he pointed at Ino's swelling belly.

"Sasuke stop pointing that out!" shouted Ino from across the garden.

Naruto scoffed. "You think that's anything? Sakura was twice the size of Ino when she was carrying Ichiro!"

"Naruto you idiot don't say that!" shouted Sakura.

Everyone burst out laughing as they saw Naruto and Sasuke, the great warriors, quiver at the sight of their enraged wives. While Hinata was laughing at the antics of her two lovers and their wives, Kakashi snuck up behind her and grabbed Misaki from her lap.

"How are you doing little Misa?" he asked the smiling child.

"I'm great Lord Kakashi!" she said as she hugged his neck. Hanabi, who sat near the former ninja, noticed a sudden slight droop in his smile. "How have you been?" asked Misaki.

"Oh, I've been fine," he replied with a small smile to Hinata.

Hanabi's attention went back to the group of boys now going back and forth between the men that had entered the garden. It was the most adorable thing. All three would travel in a group and ask a question, their eyes would widen and sparkle with each answer and then they would rush to the next man lazing about on the sun warmed lawn.

"Lord Naruto are you going to the ball tonight with my mom?" asked Renji.

"That I am. It should be as fun as it has always been." Naruto answered.

"What are you going as Dad?" asked Ichiro as he jumped on his father's lap.

"I am going as the great demon fox lord, the Kyubi no Kitsune," said Naruto.

"WOW!" all the boys cried.

"Boys, why don't you go ask Neji what Lord Sai is going as?" suggested Naruto with a chuckle. He made sure to be loud enough so Neji heard and could cringe from the coming onslaught of eager children.

"Uncle Neji!" shouted Ryuu.

"Yes Ryuu?" sighed Neji.

"What's my dad going as?"

"A kingfisher bird Ryuu." Neji hung his head in defeat as all the men were once again struggling to hold in their laughter. Little Ichiro on the other hand, along with his father, was out right laughing and rolling around on the ground. "You know, a kingfisher is a well respected bird. It's a symbol of peace and prosperity," said Neji trying to defend his lord as any good suck-up would.

"What are you going as Uncle Neji?" asked Renji.

Neji cringed again. "I'm going as a hawk Renji."

"Really? That's cool, but why? How come you didn't choose a demon or a spirit?"

"Um, well, your Aunt TenTen wanted to go as a mouse."

"So?" asked Ichiro.

"Um, she thinks the costumes will be fun when we play hide and seek at midnight." Neji blushed thinking about what they would very well be doing if he caught her in the woods that night.

"Oh I get! It's 'cause hawks catch and eat mice right?" said Renji in an innocent voice.

Once again there was strangled laughter as Neji blushed. Naruto had to run because Neji started to chase him to try and kill him for laughing so much. Eventually it started to get late and the children were either already asleep or rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Alright children it's time for bed!" said Hinata.

"Awww but Mom I'm not (yawn) tired yet," said Ryuu.

"I'm sure you're not Ryuu dear but you need your sleep so we can go swimming tomorrow," said Hinata as she picked up the snoozing Misaki.

"Alright." Ryuu grumbled as he followed the nurse that now held Misa in one arm and Renji's hand in the other.

"Good night kiddo," said Naruto as he hugged Ichiro.

"'Night Dad!" piped Ichiro "'Night Mom!" he said to Hinata as she appeared next to Naruto.

She laughed and hugged him. "Ichiro you're so funny. Now go say goodnight to your real mother."

"Goodnight," he said as Sakura hugged him.

"Goodnight son." Sakura replied with a sad smile.

Hanabi was nervous, she had never been to a ball before and was worried she wouldn't know how to dance or that she would do something incredibly embarrassing. On the other hand she did love her costume. To make her look like an angel the tailors had made a white kimono with gold lining and a gold sash. She wore a gold cornet on her head and had some very fragile gold wings on her back. Hitomi had even convinced her to wear some makeup, so now her skin was even paler from powder and she had bright pink lips from a rouge. Hitomi came as a water spirit. She wore an aqua, low cut kimono with deep blue edges and a waterfall design. Her hair had been tinted blue with powder and she wore blue lip and eye coloring on her powdered face.

The field outside the hunting lodge looked even more magical than that morning. There were multicolored tents that connected together were thin enough to see the stars. There were tables and tables of delicacies and ice sculptures. There were bouquets of flowers that almost reached the ceilings of the tents and in the middle there was an area cleared for dancing. Almost everyone was out there with partners. She could see there were no real dance steps, most people just moved to the music.

"May I have this dance?" asked Lord Hisoka as he appeared next to Hanabi dressed as what else but a demon. It seemed to be a very popular theme with the men of court.

"Um...umm" Hanabi tried to say she couldn't dance, but nothing came out but mumbles and a bright blush.

"She'd love too!" interrupted Hitomi. She pushed the new couple towards the dance floor and reappeared across the tents next to TenTen and a blushing Neji (still thinking about the hide and seek coming up).

"Let's go then." Lord Hisoka dragged Hanabi to the dance floor.

Hanabi tried to follow the music and found it rather easy given that Hisoka led her through most of it. Eventually they got sucked into the middle where everyone was twirling their partners while going in a circle. Hanabi was having so much fun she almost bumped into someone when everyone stopped. She looked around and noticed why the dancing had ceased. Hinata had arrived on the arm of Sai. He was of course dressed as a kingfisher in a deep blue kimono with red sleeves with a feather pattern and gold anywhere he could get it, even on his face. Hinata came as a stunning blackbird. She wore a blue-black kimono that hugged her body and was low cut. Her sleeves also had a barley visible feather pattern. Her hair was in a loose bun with several dark blue and black feathers stuck in the side. She wore a large black stone on a chain around her neck. She had smoky eyes that made her lavender eyes shine and her red lips pop.

"Why have you stopped?" asked Sai.

"Keep dancing please! Enjoy the wonderful food and don't forget about the annual hide and seek!" said Hinata.

The music began again and dancing couples moved around the immobile Hanabi and Hisoka. "Lord Hisoka I'm quite tired I think I'll go find Lady Hitomi and rest for awhile," said Hanabi as she took several deep breathes.

"Of course little nun." Hisoka bowed and kissed her hand causing Hanabi to blush.

Hanabi found Hitomi, but decided not to interrupt as she was talking with Kiba. She then went to find Ino, but found her, dressed as a flower sprite, and Chouji, dressed as a mountain giant, devouring the buffet while Shikamaru, dressed as the spirit of the forest (a deer) in brown and green, watched them with a bored look. Finally, she found TenTen sitting at a table with Neji, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Hanabi you look beautiful!" cried TenTen.

"So do you TenTen," said Hanabi.

As predicted TenTen had come as a mouse and was wearing a light grey kimono with a darker grey sash shaped like a tail and ornaments shaped like ears in front of her usual buns. Neji was dressed in shades of gold, brown and white with feather patterns and feathers in his long brown hair. He looked bored, and especially annoyed when feathers would fall on his nose and he couldn't see them. Naruto was dressed in a dark red samurai kimono with a sash shaped like a bushy tail. He had red coloring on the tips of his spiky hair and whiskers painted on his cheeks. Sasuke had a black kimono over a white one with a gold collar and sleeves. He wore a gold cornet on his hair and had a golden snake belt wrapped around his waist. Sakura was dressed as her namesake a Sakura tree. She wore a pale pink kimono with a wreath of branches and blossoms on her loose pink hair. Her makeup was in pinks and reds.

Hanabi sat down and chatted with TenTen who offered her a glass of wine. Hanabi accepted, but only drank half the glass because she wasn't used to it. She did notice that everyone else, even Lord Hisoka, was drinking glass after glass of it though. She didn't pay any mind to it and went back to her conversation.

As the night wound down Hinata announced the hide and seek. It was decided by coin toss that the women would run into the forest and the men would try and catch them. Once they were caught, women had to help the men find more people. Whichever man found the most women by morning won. Hanabi knew that no one would win because most likely no one would come back in the morning, she planned to hide with Hitomi for a while and then retire to their room.

"Ready!" shouted Sai as all the women lined up.

Hanabi wasn't surprised to see her sister join the ranks and even crouch down in a sprinter's position. "Ready!" Hinata shouted back.

"On your mark! HIDE!" at the last word all the women sprinted off, hiking up their kimonos and giggling like mad.

After ten minutes all the men lined up. "Alright men let's show them!" shouted Naruto. "Ready!" All the men crouched ready to sprint. "Gooooo!" he shouted ending in a howl.

In the forest, Hanabi and Hitomi heard Naruto howl and knew the men had entered the forest. All around them the shouts of the men could be heard and several squeals from women who were caught echoed sending Hitomi and Hanabi into shrieking, giggle fits. Soon Hitomi tripped and when Hanabi went to help her up she saw a pair of gleaming eyes in the under brush. 'What is that?' She wondered before she shrieked and jumped away as Kiba leapt from the brush and caught Hitomi by the waist, howling in triumph.

"Go on with out me Hanabi. I'm done for." Hitomi sighed dramatically before she burst out laughing

Hanabi giggled and turned to run. She looked over her shoulder and shouted, "I'll always remember you Hitomi! Farewell!" As she ran she saw many get caught including TenTen by Neji and Hinata by the leader of the pack, Naruto. Soon she found herself in a part of the forest far from the river and she started to feel sick. 'It must have been the wine.' She thought to herself. She turned and soon found herself near the river, she let the cool breeze soothe her aching head. Then she heard rustling. She turned to see Lord Hisoka stumble out of the trees. "Oh Lord Hisoka! You frightened me!" cried Hanabi as she clutched her chest.

"No need to be frightened lil' nun." slurred Hisoka.

"Lord Hisoka are you ok or can you continue on with the game?" asked Hanabi as she rushed to help him keep stable.

"Why when the game has ended for us?" Hisoka grinned malevolently and grabbed Hanabi by the waist. "You didn't honestly think people followed the rules of this silly game did you?"

"Well not really, but you should know that I do not intend to follow the other rules of the game." she said harshly as she tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"Why? Do you not like me Hanabi? Are you truly scared of me?" He pushed her on the ground, shattering her fragile golden wings. "Oh sorry 'bout those, but you don't really need them. It's not like you'll be an angel after tonight." He started to push up her kimono and grope her.

Tears sprang from her eyes. "Lord Hisoka please stop this! You will surly go to hell for this! Stop please! STOP!" She tired to fight him, but he simply covered her mouth and grabbed her wrists with his other hand, pinning her with his weight.

"Come now, no need for tears. I'm about to make you a woman my little nun."

Hours later Hanabi crawled from under the slumbering Hisoka. Her kimono was shredded from tree branches and she was covered in scratches and bruises not to mention blood and Hisoka's fluids. He had done everything possible to her and she was too weak to stop him. She crawled to the river and cried. She heard rustling and turned, terrified Hisoka had awoken to take her again. She sighed, relieved to see her sister come from the trees. Hinata pulled her pipe from one of her long sleeves and began to smoke.

"Sister please help me!" cried Hanabi.

"Help you? Why when you can't even help yourself?" scoffed Hinata.

"Please I need your help! I'm in so much pain." Hanabi started to cry harder from her pain and the feeling of betrayal.

"Fine." Hinata took a drag of her pipe. "What do you need? And before you answer really think about it or I'll be on my way."

Hanabi thought hard and long before saying, "Power...I need power."

"What kind? I can give you political, economic, social, or is there another kind you'd like?" Hinata grew an evil smile.

"Power…power over men. So this will never happen again. That is what I desire." Hanabi grew a fierce look on her face as she finally stared her sister in the eyes.

"That my dear sister," Hinata smirked and chuckled "is my specialty." Hinata turned and called for Naruto to carry Hanabi to Lady Tsunade's room while she got her personal guard to take care of Hisoka. Hanabi silently thanked God that she had been spared her life and was now being given the tools to make sure a man never took advantage of her again.

AN: Well that's probably the longest chapter to date! So sad Hanabi was raped, but don't hate me. Good things will happen to her! Love, scandal, magic and glamour all in the next chapter of In the Court of Lady Hinata! Also, ten points to anyone who can figure out what a kingfisher represents!


	8. Finally Having Fun Led Her to Heartbreak

AN: Alright, this is the second time I've revised this story. If it doesn't work out this time, I'm just gonna have to leave it unfinished or I'll just put up a summary of what I wanted to happen. So please send my inspiration! I really do love this story and I would be heartbroken if I couldn't finish!

AAN: I'd like to thank Sincerely- MISS J for another fabulous review! This is another really long chapter just for you guys to show how much I appreciate all the views and reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 8

Hanabi was running through a long hallway she hadn't seen in a long time. The entrance hall to her father's study had paintings hung on almost every section of the tall stonewalls. Portraits of her ancestors, past rulers of Konoha, glared from their places as she ran and tripped over her white kimono. Finally, she fell and didn't get up. She sat and cried and when she looked upward to start praying she saw them. The portrait of her family from before she was born. Her father's pale, cold eyes bore into her. Even her mother and sister who had always treated her with love seemed to scorn her with their gaze. "Please! Tell me what to do to make you accept me! Please!" she cried out tearfully.

The picture started to fade and her sister, smoking her pipe in her blackbird costume appeared from the darkness. "You need to learn to help yourself Hanabi. All of your life everyone else has looked out for you. Well, no more. How do you think I got to where I am now?" Wispy forms of Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke formed behind her from her pipe's smoke. They all glared at her. "I changed. I decided that I wouldn't let Kakashi and Neji take care of the council whom I wasn't going to let them bully me anymore. And now I have everything I've ever wanted. The only thing left is for you to decide how you can get what you want. You want love? Then get up and go get it." Hinata and her lovers turned and faded as they walked away.

"Wait! How can I change?" shouted Hanabi.

"By becoming everything you're not and shunning everything you are," said the retreating form of Hinata.

Hanabi sat for a while and thought over everything her sister said. "You're right sister. I will change and I will make sure people like Lord Hisoka never take advantage of me again!" She stood up with a fierce look on her face and stalked into the darkness, her black kimono billowing behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bright light appeared and Hanabi awoke in a cozy room that smelled heavily of smoke and herbs. Her vision was very blurry, there was something digging into her hip, and her head felt like it would split in half, but from her position on her side she could make out the figure of a blonde pony tailed woman wearing green. The woman was snoring in a chair in front if a fireplace and surrounded by empty sake bottles. Hanabi glanced around and saw a copy of the same woman looking through a book and taking notes at a desk. 'Twins maybe?' she thought, but then she noticed another blonde copy stirring something and another one cutting up herbs before putting them into a pot. She

stirred to try and get a better look when all three looked at her at the same time. Their eyes were an unnaturally bright gold to her pounding head and she fainted from shock. 'What's going on?' was her final thought before she knew no more.

Later, Hanabi woke up and saw the room was empty except for the single blonde woman still asleep in her chair. "What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"-the hell?" slurred the awakening blonde.

"Who are you?"

"Tsunade, palace doctor." Tsunade got up and walked to Hanabi to check her temperature, but Hanabi stopped her.

"Don't come any closer!" Hanabi held her rosary, which had been digging into her hip, out in front of her like a weapon. "Where are the other three?" she demanded.

"Who?"

"The other three! Your…your copies."

"Copies?"

"Yes, the copies you obviously made with your evil magic!"

"Hey calm down. I'm not a demon or a witch or anything like that."

"Then how did you do that?"

"You must've been hallucinating. You had quite fever for a while there, but no worries you're all better now I see."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. That was silly of me."

"Yeah, so lets get you dressed. I need you to get this fool out of my room too." Tsunade pointed to the sleeping form of Konohamaru in a corner. "He's been here ever since you got here. Damn kid won't leave me alone. I had the guards throw him out and he climbed through the window while I was sleeping. He must really like you," scoffed Tsunade.

Hanabi smiled, "Yes, I suppose he does."

A knock at the door distracted Tsunade from helping Hanabi dress. She opened the door to reveal a smiling Hinata wearing a violet and white kimono. "Good morning Tsunade. How's Hanabi?"

"See for yourself."

"Oh Hanabi look at you. All healed I see. Well, I just came to see how you were doing and to tell you that as of tomorrow morning I'm going to have you shadow me. I think it would help get your mind off of what happened." Hinata smiled sadly at her baby sister.

"Really?" Hanabi walked over to Konohamaru and shook his shoulder. "Sir Konohamaru its time to wake up." Konohamaru's sleepy eyes opened. "Thank you for watching over me, but I'm fine now."

"Umm sure. No problem." Konohamaru stood and blushed. "Are you sure you're all right. I mean I heard what happened..."

Hanabi's smile fell. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'll see you later ok?"

"Umm yeah ok. Thanks for letting me stay here Lady Tsunade."

"No problem brat, now get out of here!" Tsunade shouted.

"Good morning your majesty. How are you?" Konohamaru asked as he reached the door.

"I'm well thank you, now run along." chimed Hinata. Konohamaru ran down the hallway and turned a corner.

"What will I do while I shadow you sister?" asked Hanabi.

"Well when winter comes along we're hosting the yearly peace conferences. They're to re-sign the peace treaties and celebrate our unity throughout the past and coming years. I want you to sit in on the meetings with me."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"Well I don't know about the conferences, but spending time together surly will be!" Hinata said excitedly. "Meet me in my rooms tomorrow and we'll spend the entire day together." Hinata departed with a wave and a smile before sashaying down the hallway.

"Well kiddo you're free to go!" said Tsunade as she pushed Hanabi out the door. "Make sure to lay off any strenuous activity for a while, so you can heal properly ok? Good!" She slammed the door on Hanabi's back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Hanabi snuck out of her and Hitomi's room. She wandered down the empty halls, admiring the moon whenever she saw it in a window and enjoying the warm summer night when she passed through an open corridor.

"Hanabi, what're you doing up so late?"

Hanabi whirled around and saw Konohamaru, sweaty and without a shirt on, walking towards her. She blushed and said, "I couldn't sleep, so I'm taking a walk. Would you like to join me?"

He nodded and pulled on his ninja shirt that had been hanging over his shoulder. They walked and chatted for a ways before they found themselves near the training grounds. "It seems I never escape this place." Konohamaru remarked. "I've just gone in a complete circle." He smiled down at Hanabi who walked next to him. She blushed and smiled shyly. "Would you like to see one of my favorite places in the whole world?"

"Of course."

"Come this way." He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he ran through the nearby forest. Hanabi shuddered a bit as they ran through the trees. She was

still scared of the forest and it's dangers. Sensing her discomfort, Konohamaru looked back at her and grinned encouragingly. "Don't worry Hana, I won't let anything happen to you." He suddenly stopped and turned to Hanabi. "It'll take forever at this rate, so hop on!" He turned back around and crouched down with his arms back to support her. Hanabi blushed, but hesitantly climbed onto Konohamaru's back. Once she was settled he took off at an amazing pace. Tress passed by as blurs and the moon above seemed to be chasing after them. Soon they reached a steep drop-off: clear of any trees and completely open to the sky. Hanabi was awed at the sight of so many stars and of the bright white moon. She hadn't seen a view like this since she had spent one summer night staring at the sky in an open field back at the convent.

"Konohamaru, it's beautiful!" She hopped down from his back and stepped closer to the edge. She looked over and saw a large black lake that reflected the moon and the stars as clear as glass.

"It's not a beautiful as you." Konohamaru blushed and smiled shyly.

Hanabi turned around and blushed. "That's very kind of you."

"Well, it's true." Konohamaru walked over and stood next to Hanabi. "Hana do you like it here at court?"

"It's ok, not horrible. I've become so attuned to my simple life at the convent that all of this extravagance is a little overwhelming."

"I know how you feel. I was born in a small village near the city and didn't live at court until quite recently, however as you remember my father and I made regular visits to court where we became friends. My parents died a few years ago while I was at court training to become a samurai. That's where I met Lord Naruto and we became friends. My Uncle Asuma and his wife adopted me, much unlike the common assumption that it was a favor from Queen Hinata on Naruto's behalf." Hanabi's lips quirked into a small smile. "Ah! I see you heard that one!" He chuckled for a minute before looking back at the moon. "Every full moon I come out here and imagine myself back in the field behind my house in my home village. It soothes me and helps me cope with the stress of court. I hope to one day go back and take my inheritance."

"What did your parents do?"

"My father was a blacksmith and when he died I immediately started studying on how to become one. I had hoped that once I got enough money I would be able to reopen his shop again and marry the woman I love." His smile grew. "And hopefully have about a hundred little ones running around."

"I think you'd make a wonderful father one day." Hanabi whispered as she looked into Konohamaru's eyes.

Konohamaru smiled gently at Hanabi's compliment. At the sight of her pale, moon-like eyes he felt a shiver go down his spine. He leant forward until his lips were barley an inch away from hers. Hanabi closed her eyes and leant into Konohamaru's incoming kiss. Suddenly a bush rustled making the young pair pull apart. Konohamaru scouted for danger before a doe walked out and started to drink from the lake.

"I guess I should take you back now," he whispered.

Hanabi nodded and silently climbed onto his back. He adjusted her position before taking off into the forest towards the palace. Hanabi's heart pounded in her chest as she replayed what just happened. 'He almost kissed me!' she screamed with glee in her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Hinata's rooms the next morning Ladies TenTen, Sakura, Ino and Hitomi were lined up and bowed when Hinata and Hanabi entered the room. All of Hinata's chests and jewelry cases were opened and a tub full of scented water was in the middle of the room.

"For the next couple of months you're going to be shadowing me to learn a bit more about court politics and such, but most importantly I want to work on strengthening our bond as sisters. Today we're going to give you the queenly treatment." Hinata said as she sat on a lavender chair.

"Sister that's not necessary really. I am fine as I am." Hanabi blushed.

"Well then do this as a favor for me. I won't take no for an answer!"

The ladies moved in, stripping Hanabi of her clothes and dumping her in the bath. Hanabi shuddered, the water was freezing, but she was told the cold water would keep her skin white. They scrubbed her from head to toe until she smelled strongly of desert lilies. Once she was dried off, several different pieces of cloth were compared to her skin and it was decided that turquoise looked the best, it made her hair and eyes stand out. For the next hour she was plucked, make-upped, and combed until she looked perfect. When she looked in the mirror she didn't recognize herself. She was dressed in a low cut turquoise kimono with black flowers, her hair was up in an elaborate style with black flower pins and her face was powdered with pink cheeks and bright red lips.

"Hanabi you're gorgeous!" cried Ino. "I remember when I was that young and thin. I bet the men will just eat you up!" Hanabi squeaked and blushed a bright red. So bright it shined through her heavily powdered cheeks. The ladies chuckled at her shyness.

"So innocent!" said Hinata "You know, if you can't even think about men there's no way you can talk to one. Don't be afraid of them. How about we give you a little lesson in flittering? That sounds fun doesn't it ladies?" Hanabi blushed even brighter at the idea of flirting but the other ladies were giddy with excitement. As of now Hanabi was like a daughter to them and they couldn't wait to teach her how to be a woman. "Hitomi? Would you please? I think we all agree you're our resident expert."

Suddenly Hitomi came up in front of Hanabi. "Can you charm with your voice? Can you lace a normal conversation with passions and lust? If you can't it'll surly be hard for you to find a man in this court. Have you ever even cursed before?" Hanabi's mind decided now was the perfect time to take a vacation and she fainted at Hitomi's last question. "These will be a long four months my queen." said Hitomi. "I've been living with her for weeks. She has not a devilish bone in her body."

"I believe in her. She is my sister and we are our mother's daughters. Daughters of the woman who seduced a block of ice into a raging inferno of power." Hinata eyed an old picture of her family on the wall.

Once Hanabi woke up she was forced to practice flirting with each of her female peers until her blushing stopped. It took all day, but she finally did it. She learned to toy with words, twist meanings, and caress with a sentence. Not even dirty words fazed her anymore. She had to admit, although it was embarrassing, she had fun laughing with her sister and her friends at her failed attempts to woo a female pretending to be a man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One crisp day in the fall Hanabi went for a walk in one of the communal gardens with Hinata and TenTen. No one paid them any attention and Hanabi was glad to finally spend some relatively normal quality time with her sister. All morning they had reminisced about old times and Hinata had regaled her with tales of adventures while she had been gone.

Eventually, a council member pulled Hinata away to a meeting about the

upcoming peace conferences. Hanabi turned from Hinata's retreating form and there was TenTen. "Hanabi can you make a man lose his way by walking?"

"Excuse me?" asked Hanabi.

"Watch." TenTen turned her back and walked, seductively swinging her hips. Hanabi saw all the men nearby slow down to watch her walk.

Suddenly TenTen stopped only to bend over at the waist and pick up a flower. Hanabi saw the men follow every bend of every muscle and joint and finally their heads turned to the side to see her bottom. As TenTen came back up and walked to Hanabi she said, "Once you can, you can make him follow your every move and he won't even be aware of it." TenTen smirked as the men snapped out of their trances and continued on.

'Strange that so many were affected and that a flower appeared out of no where in a place where there are no flowering trees or bushes.' thought Hanabi.

"Why don't you try? If you can get at least one to stop I'll take you to the market and buy you a treat."

"You're on TenTen."

All day she tried but it seemed Hanabi would never get it down. Sometimes her hips would jerk side to side like a robot and sometimes they barely moved at all. Finally she found a happy medium but no one was stopping. By sheer luck Konohamaru came by and stopped to watch her quizzically.

"Well, there's one. Let's head in. It's already time for dinner," said TenTen. "You too Sir Konohamaru, enough gawking!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As winter came along Hinata, Sakura, and Ino found themselves chatting over tea in the dinning hall. "So you learned TenTen's little body hypnotism trick eh? Well that's all fine and dandy but I can teach you something so much more valuable. Hypnotism with your eyes beats body any day." Sakura grabbed a fan off the table and moved closer to Hanabi. "Can you seduce a man with a simple look, make him stop in his tracks or even lure him away?"

Sakura got up and walked towards Kiba who had been running in their direction. She opened the fan and covered all of her face except her eyes. As she smiled with her eyes Kiba stopped, all concern of being late lost. She walked a little farther and turned her head to wink at Kiba. After a while he grinned and walked after her.

"And that's how you do it. Convey everything you wish to say with simply your eyes, nothing else." Ino handed Hanabi her fan. "Go ahead and try. If you can get one to follow you then you'll no doubt be a hit with the men here." Ino's lip started to quiver. "You with your young thin body!" It seemed, as she got closer to her third trimester her emotions were going haywire.

Hanabi nodded and got up to try. The first couple of times no one stopped. The next time a man stopped but only to ask her if she was in pain. She had been bugging her eyes in frustration. Finally her luck turned and once again Konohamaru appeared. She walked by him and he stopped, she didn't even have a chance to turn and wink before he caught up with her and started talking to her.

"Um, Sir Konohamaru although it is nice to see you again Lady Ino is waiting for me." She closed her fan and walked to Ino.

"Well, that doesn't really count, but you've got time to practice I suppose. Tomorrow the ambassadors start to come in and you still need to figure out what you're going to wear."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the whole court was waiting outside for the early arrival of the Suna ambassadors. As was the usual now, it was freezing outside, but there was not a cloud in the sky. What was unusual was that Hanabi was glowing with happiness. She loved winter and as the crisp air blew across her face she closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight. To greet the ambassadors Hanabi had been dressed in an aqua kimono with navy blue and white waves. Around her shoulders was a navy blue, fur lined cloak that kept her warm in the cold. Her hair was up in a loose bun with blue, swirling wave chopsticks. She had been powdered and primped to perfection and she had actually never felt more beautiful and confident.

Finally the royal carriages came into view and Hanabi's jitters set in. She was worried she would mess up, do something to repulse the ambassadors during the meet and greet, and ruin the conferences. She put up a confident smile/smirk like her sister often used and hid her fears behind steeled eyes. The carriages lined up in a row and out of the first came a sandy blonde woman with green eyes and a curvy figure wearing a black and red kimono, the Princess Temari. Out of the next carriage was a tall brunette man wearing a black kimono with a purple kanji on the back and purple war paint, Prince Kankuro: General of Suna. Last, but not least was a red headed man with aqua colored eyes. He wore a dark red kimono with the kanji for love on the back and a gold cornet on his head, the most regal King Gaara. Hanabi had trouble controlling her blush, there were many handsome men at court but there was no denying that the king was exceptionally gorgeous. Hinata came forward and welcomed them.

"Welcome King Gaara! Prince Kankuro and Princess Temari! It's so wonderful to have you in our kingdom," said Hinata with a graceful bow.

"Indeed it is a great honor," said Sai.

'It must have taken all week for Neji to sober that man up,' thought Hanabi.

Hinata made introductions of each of the nobles as they went down the long line before the entrance to the palace. "May I introduce my sister, Princess Hanabi. She has recently rejoined court after living in a convent for several years," said Hinata.

Hanabi smiled and bowed. To hide her nervousness she made sure there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she bowed to the King and his brother. Hinata smiled as she saw intrigue on Kankuro's face and gave a satisfied nod to Hanabi as she passed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I saw that twinkle and blush earlier," said Hitomi as they walked back to their room after the greeting.

"Whatever could you mean Hitomi?" asked Hanabi as she blushed.

"You know what I mean. You know it's one thing to seduce a young noble or a soldier but seducing the ambassadors is strictly forbidden. King Gaara has a wife and children. He will definitely take your advances the wrong way." Hitomi whispered harshly.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong in a little harmless flirting should the king stop and talk to me is there?"

"I think you absorbed our behavior a little too well. You sound just like us," giggled Hitomi.

While they giggled back and forth they lost sight of what was happening around them until Hanabi ended up on her butt on the floor. She looked up angrily, ready to shout at who had knocked her over when she was met with a pair of aqua eyes.

"Your majesty I am deeply sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hanabi got up and bowed deeply waiting to be scolded.

"You dropped this." said a stoic voice. Gaara bent over and picked up her rosary. "I have one just like it except mine is black instead of red. You should be careful with it, they break easily." He handed her the rosary and walked away.

"Thank you." Hanabi said to his retreating form.

"See! I told you to get rid of that silly thing. You're always dropping it." scolded Hitomi as they continued to their room.

Outside their door, however, was Shikamaru with a message. "Princess Hanabi, Lady Hitomi." He bowed and yawned. "Good morning. Your sister has asked me to escort you to your new rooms Princess."

"Oh! Well I'll see you later then Hitomi."

Shikamaru linked his arm with hers and dragged her along. Hanabi noticed they were headed towards a part of the palace she had never been to before. There were more windows and they all had a nice view of the gardens. "Here you are. Have fun." He stalked off to the dinning room to eat breakfast.

Hanabi admired her rooms with awe. She had a large sitting room with a door that led to a large closet filled with new kimonos and jewelry and another that led to a large but comfortable bedroom with a soft western style bed. For once she, couldn't wait to see what would happen at court next.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hanabi went over and opened it only to be greeted with the sight of her sister. "Sister! What a surprise! I didn't expect to be a hostess so soon."

"Well I thought I 'd surprise you. Do you like your new quarters?"

"Yes! I love them!"

"Good. Now I have another gift for you." Hinata entered Hanabi's rooms, trailed by a maid holding a wooden box covered in ornate designs. Hinata waved her hand towards the bed and the maid set the box down before bowing and leaving.

"Sister what is it?" Hanabi walked over to the box and ran her fingers over the carved designs.

"Open it and find out."

Hanabi slowly lifted the lid off and moved the tissue paper out of the way. She gasped and covered her mouth at what she saw. "Sister this is too much!"

"Nonsense! Now let's see it it'll work."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long week of escorting dignitaries from various nations back and forth throughout court and Konoha. Now Konohamaru sat tired and uncomfortable on a plushy chair in Hanabi's new rooms, waiting for her to show him her surprise. All he really wanted to do was go to his room and sleep but he had a few surprises of his own for her as well.

His mind was still whirling from what he'd heard that morning. He couldn't believe it. He had been heading to the gate for his shift when he heard whispering on the other side of the wall. He had always been curious so he pushed the bushes aside and found a hole to look through. He spied Hinata and Sasuke walking towards his eyehole arm-in-arm until they stopped right in front of him.

"So, you're sure she'll agree?" Sasuke had said.

"Of course. She wouldn't think of disobeying me. She's much too meek," she had responded with an assured smirk.

"But what about her recent confidence? I've heard from some of the men that she's been more outgoing suddenly. Even going so far as to flirt with a couple of them."

"Oh don't worry so much. Once upon a time you were a self-assured warrior that never worried about anything but, getting stronger. Where'd my fierce warrior go?" Hinata pouted.

Sasuke grasped her waist and hugged her tight. "He's still here," he growled softly as he nibbled her ear. "He just has more important things happening in his life. Now please assure me about your sister." Konohamaru's eyes widened at the mention of Hanabi.

Hinata pouted again when the nibbling stopped. "Fine. Hanabi will be no problem. Underneath whatever small amount of confidence she's gained is still the small child that followed me around like a lost puppy. She'll do whatever it takes to gain my favor."

"Well it's a good thing she's pretty. We'd certainly be in trouble if she wasn't."

"I know! What ambassador would go after an ugly child. You remember how much I worried that she wouldn't have grown into her looks by the time she got back."

"Oh I do. Now come. I'm in the mood to help you forget all your worries." Hinata giggled and ran away with a smirking Sasuke chasing after her.

For days he had been keeping an extra careful eye on Hanabi to make sure she was okay. He had never trusted his queen. He sensed something dark and foreboding about her and it had only grown since his finding out she had plans for his dear friend. He had Bern unsure where this new sensual Hanabi had come from and he hadn't liked it. Now that he knew Hinata had something to do with it, he was even more suspicious.

"Well?" asked Hanabi.

Konohamaru turned around and gaped. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Hanabi wore a pale, powder blue kimono with a bright red obi of traditional style. Silver swans and cranes were stitched in flight all over it. Her hair was back in a bun with icicle like ornaments in her hair; very appropriate for the frigid winter weather. "You look breath taking!" he said.

"Really! It was my mothers, straight from Hinata's own closet. I can't believe she trusts me with it. She picked it out for me for the first day of the peace conferences tomorrow. She wants me to sit next to her during the meeting! Me! Can you believe it?" She turned and examined herself in her full-length mirror. "She's been so sweet helping me get over the whole Lord Hisoka thing and this was just the icing on the cake."

Konohamaru's pleasant mood immediately turned sour at the mention of his queen. "Hanabi, why don't you wear your nun's uniform?" He walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. When a light pink blush colored her cheeks he internally jumped for joy. "That way you can represent your convent. Didn't you say it was one of the largest and most prestigious? They deserve someone there don't you think?"

Hanabi frowned at his comments. "I guess, but why can't I represent them in this? Do you not like it?" Worry crossed her cute features.

"It's not that. I just think you shouldn't show so much skin. It makes you look whorish." He removed his hand and crossed his arms. It was Hinata's and he decided he would do everything in his power to keep her away from Hanabi.

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily. "I look nothing like a whore! Why are you saying these thing?" she yelled.

"You must return it! It's for your own good!"

"Why?" she screeched.

"Because your sister is using you!"

The silence that followed seemed to stretch on forever before Hanabi finally whispered "What?"

"Your sister's using you. She's hoping you'll catch the eye of one of the leaders coming to the peace talks. You're very beautiful and the queen knows that. If you catch someone's eye she's going to ask you to seduce him in hopes that it will ensure the talks go well."

Hanabi couldn't believe him. Her sister, who had given her the best time of her life, was using her. No, she wouldn't accept it. "You're wrong," she whispered venomously. "Hinata would never do that to me!"

"Hanabi I know it's hard to believe but you have to trust me. Queen Hinata is a ruthless politician and is not above bribery. How do you think she controls the lives of her courtiers so well? This is all a game to her!"

"You're wrong! Hinata loves me! She would never use me like that!" Hanabi was now on the verge of tears and with each word her voice cracked a little more.

"Hanabi, listen to me! Look at Lord Naruto and Lady Sakura. They're miserable with each other and it's your sister's fault. Lady Ino is being used as a breeder for Lord Sasuke while all his love and devotion is given to Queen Hinata. Lord Sai has made a mockery of this kingdom and is driving us into debt!"

"Stop," she whispered.

"Poor Lord Kakashi has been driven into such a deep depression that even Lady Tsunade can't heal him! The rest of the women at court are afraid of her! Men are going bankrupt trying to impress her! And for what? So she can have fun toying with people's lives!"

Tears ran down Hanabi's face as she covered her ears from Konohamaru's words. "Stop! Please just stop."

Konohamaru calmed down and walked back to her. "Hanabi…" He tried to hug her but she shied away. "Hanabi please. I'm leaving court and I want you to come with me. We can live in my home village. I can work as a blacksmith in my Dad's shop and you could teach Sunday school at the church nearby. Please Hanabi, leave this horrible place with me." He got close enough to grasp her hand, but she slapped it off.

"Never! I could never live with someone who hated my sister so! You know, you should be grateful to my sister. Without her where would you be? You would have no title, no job, and nowhere to live. Now get out before I call my guards!" She stared at him with fury and pure iciness in her eyes as she pointed at the door.

"Fine, but Hanabi anytime you need me just write and I'll be here in a heartbeat. I leave at dawn tomorrow." He turned and left her alone in her rooms. Hanabi sunk to the ground when he closed the door. Fresh tears flew down her cheeks and left spots on her beautiful new kimono.

"Princess, are you alright?" Hanabi looked at the door to see a guard poking his head in.

"Yes. Could you send for Lady Hitomi? Tell her it's urgent."

"Yes princess."

Later, Hitomi found Hanabi in the same spot, but her tears had long since dried. Hitomi held Hanabi all night, through the few times she woke up crying, and as she finally slept peacefully near dawn.

AN: Whew! Finally done! This is 10 PAGES of work and it took me forever. This was my gift for 1000 hits, but now it's for 20 reviews! Thanks so much, I'm glad you guys like my story!


	9. The Treaty Talks Begin

AN: Alright, this is the second time I've revised this story. If it doesn't work out this time, I'm just gonna have to leave it unfinished or I'll just put up a summary of what I wanted to happen. So please send me inspiration in the form of reviews! I really do love this story and I would be heartbroken if I couldn't finish!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 9

'I don't think I can do it.' Hanabi stood outside of Hinata's bedroom doors. She and Hitomi had been woken up earlier that morning by one of Hinata's personal pages. Apparently Hinata had decided to go back to bed though. With Konohamaru's accusations still running through her head she couldn't find the strength to raise her hand and knock. She was sure the guards next to the doors thought she was spineless. Then, she was suddenly brushed aside.

"Oh sorry Hana. Didn't see you there."

Hanabi looked up and saw Tsunade banging on the door next to her. A small assembly line of maids trailed behind her. "Um, it's ok."

"I swear your sister's getting on my last nerve!" Tsunade raised both of her arms and pushed the heavy wooden doors open. She sent a maid over to the windows to pull back the curtains and immediately grumbles were heard from the bed. Tsunade stood shaking her head as a blonde head was revealed when the covers were removed. "Look at you two!" shouted Tsunade. "You're both a bloody mess! Naruto what have I told you about the rough stuff and Hinata I told you to cut your nails!"

"Shut up Granny! It's way too early for your drunken shouting!" groused Naruto.

"I'll have you know that I am not drunk and it's noon! Do you know how worried the ambassadors are? King Gaara's about to send out a search party! They've been asking millions of questions to everyone and the council is close to getting around Kakashi! If they find out where you've been we can kiss the treaty good bye!" Tsunade fumed for a while before something hit her. "Wait...what have I told you about calling me Granny you little twerp!"

"Tsunade could you just heal us and help him sneak out of here. I'm obviously late for my council meeting and I still have to make sure Hanabi's ready," said Hinata ending with a yawn and stretch.

"Umm I'm right here sister." Hanabi nearly whispered and with a small wave she gained the attention of everyone in the room.

Hinata sprang from the maid that was tying a robe on her and grabbed Hanabi in a hug. "Oh Hanabi dear come here! I heard all about what Sir Konohamaru said to you and I want you to know he'll never be allowed in court ever again."

"Hey Granny, my back," called Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah let me have a look at you," grumbled Tsunade as she pulled out a small jar of salve from her pocket.

"Oh, Hanabi, Hanabi my poor baby!" Hinata continued to cry out as she smothered and shook Hanabi in a full body hug. After a few more minutes of smothering and a brief pause to have some scratches covered in salve Hinata finally stopped suffocating Hanabi and said, "Come, you shall spend the entire day with me; just us two. The rest of the ambassadors have been delayed because of bad weather in the mountains so the negotiations have been pushed back a few days. They'll likely arrive with the first snow. Today, however, you can come liven up the council meeting for me and then we'll go spend some time with the ever lovely Princess Temari in Suna's quarters."

Hanabi could only nod as her entire day that would have been filled with mopping about in her nightclothes in her room with her curtains closed, was suddenly changed into a certain veritable whirlwind of social activity that she frankly was not in the mood for.

"Come now don't look so sad." Hinata said tenderly. "It'll be okay. You'll feel better soon." She smiled sweetly and for a second it seemed the usual haze around her had lifted. The glow of her skin, the sheen of her hair and her powerful aura seemed to dim. For that one second, Hanabi felt more comfortable than she ever had since she came to court.

"Well, I suppose." Hanabi didn't want to disappoint her sister.

Just as Hanabi predicted, from that moment on her day became a lesson in savvy politics and charming politics. Hinata had her rushed back to her room and given a steaming hot bath to try and get a rosy glow back into her complexion. Her hair was washed and styled in an elaborate fashion with several ornaments. Hanabi refused to wear the beautiful ice-blue furisode as it brought back bad memories from the night before. Instead, she wore a snow-white kimono to make her seen tanner and a red under kimono for warmth. The white layer had flying cranes stitched in silver and the red layer had swirls in black. She looked gorgeous and got many stares as she walked to the council building with Hinata, but couldn't enjoy them as she had been. Konohamaru's words replayed over and over again in her mind and she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself. Where had all her morals gone? What was she thinking flirting with and leading on all those men? She didn't feel worthy of the rich clothing she was wearing. The frontward obi of a common whore seemed more appropriate.

"Stop!" Hinata's commanding voice broke Hanabi from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Hinata whirl around to face her in a whirlwind of bright red. The sleeve of her dragon stitched kimono whipped Hanabi in the face. She held her cheek and looked away meekly from Hinata's fierce stare. "Go back to your rooms if you're going to pout like a child all day," she hissed. "Better yet go back to your convent. I don't need sad, dead weight hanging on me while I try to keep our country in good favor with the others. Either put on a smile or leave."

Hanabi was silent for a second as she mulled over Hinata's ultimatum. All she really wanted to do was stay in bed all day with the curtains closed, but she had ventured out at Hinata's request. Hinata had gone out of her way to cheer her up and she was being an ungrateful brat. She looked up with a fake, bright smile and caught hold of her sisters' arm. "Let's go sister! I can't wait to see Princess Temari again."

Hinata smirked quickly before putting on a bright smile and cheering, "Hooray! Good for you Hanabi! I knew you wouldn't let something as trivial as a boy bother you. In this day and age there is not time for boys, only for men. One of which we'll be sure to find you soon." Hinata smiled big once more before turning and continuing down the outdoors path leading to the palace wing devoted to Suna.

The Konoha guard stationed at the door ushered them in as a Suna guard went ahead to announce the Queen and Princess' presence. At the sight of them, Princess Temari and Prince Kankuro curtsied and bowed respectively. Hinata and Hanabi acknowledged them in turn before turning to the king. Gaara sat on a blood red cushion before a low mahogany table covered in official documents.

"I see you brought your work with you King Gaara." Hinata said, amused.

"We're in the middle of a drought," said Gaara as he kissed her offered hand. Hinata answered with a graceful curtsy. "I had no choice but to continue damage control from here despite how much I would have greatly loved a vacation."

"Yes there is no rest for the weary," sighed Hinata. "One of my senior generals, Jiraya has been causing quite a mess peeping at the bath houses. Twenty complaints this week!"

Gaara chuckled and offered Hinata a seat next to him, which she took. Hanabi took her offered seat between Temari and Kankuro. Gaara offered readily accepted tea before saying, "I'm afraid Kankuro and I can't stay long." He chuckled at Hinata's exaggerated pout. "You've scheduled a demonstration for some of my soldiers and us at your training grounds in an hour and I'm afraid it may take that long to try and find the area in this huge property of yours."

"I'm sure your schedule was my cousin Neji's doing. He and his wife Lady Tenten have been handling the schedule of the whole event. I must have signed off on it without thinking about it when I finally got to them at the end of the day." Her face brightened. "No worries though! I'll have Lord Hatake called and he can take you. He was to meet you down there anyway." She hopped up and glided back to the front door to call a page.

Hanabi suddenly felt all eyes on her as her sister left the room. She smiled nervously and opened her mouth to say something about the weather when the tea came. 'Thank God,' she thought as she took a cup and sipped.

"I'm told you recently arrived from a convent."

Hanabi turned to the curious gaze of Temari. "Yes," she said. "How did you know?"

"Queen Hinata and I write each other all the time." She shrugged before smiling deviously. "And anyone who wears a rosary in this court," Hanabi clutched the rosary wound around her forearm, "is either at a costume party."

"Or is really just that pure." Kankuro finished as he wickedly eyed Hanabi's blushing form.

Hanabi chuckled nervously as the wickedly grinning siblings as she sighed internally. All of the confidence she had previously built up seemed to have disappeared in a night. "Ah, well I can assure you it's not just for show. I was a nun and lived in a convent for many years before I returned to court."

"Oh! A real life angel huh?" Kankuro purred wickedly.

"Kankuro!" called Gaara. "It's time to go."

Hanabi looked to the doorway where Hinata and Kakashi had appeared. Gaara rose and walked towards them, followed closely by Kankuro who out of nowhere now had a katana strapped to his waist. Kakashi bowed to the king and Hanabi and Temari in order. Hinata smiled happily before leaving the men to sit with Hanabi and Temari.

"Have a wonderful time King Gaara, Prince Kankuro. Lord Kakashi please make sure Lord Naruto gives them a good show," said Hinata.

"Of course, my queen," said Kakashi. He led Gaara and Kankuro out of the room, giving the royal women the chance to chat.

Hinata turned to her companions with a devilish grin. "Temari you naughty girl I've heard from the grapevine that Shikamaru left your quarters at a very indecent hour last night."

Temari's cheeks colored slightly as she sipped her tea and ignored Hinata's saucy jab. "Whoever told you that should mind their own business or find their own man to leave their rooms at indecent hours."

Hinata laughed merrily and continued chatting aimlessly with Temari about Suna gossip, people and places Hanabi had no knowledge of or interest in. She observed, however, how naturally her sister interacted with the desert princess. They were such an expose of opposites that it seemed they wouldn't be able to coexist in the same room. Temari's hair was worn up in four spiky ponytails, its blonde color was only rivaled by her perfectly sun-kissed skin. She and her people dressed in the colors of the desert: white, red, and black. Hinata's face and skin was pale white and shone against her perfectly straight jet-black hair. She, like those of her imperial city, dressed in all of the bright colors of the rainbow in echo of the colorful wildlife that populated the surrounding forests. Temari was well known for her fierce, hard to please personality shown by her almost constant scowl. She said whatever was on her mind no matter what decorum dictated. Hanabi never thought she'd see her blush of all things. Hinata, despite being very playful and sweet, was actually a very mysterious person. Hanabi had spent months with her and she had seen a million different sides to Hinata and hadn't figured out which one was really her sister. Here, Hanabi saw the two polar opposites giggle and chat as if they'd been born attached at the hip. A small smile grew on her lips, it dawned on Hanabi that in the right space even the most powerful of royal women could be reduced to a common teenage girl with concerns about clothes, entertainment, gossip, and most of all men.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From courtly gossip, Hanabi's day turned to courtly politics with Hinata's weekly council meeting in the afternoon. She and Hinata sat on a barely elevated platform in front of a long wooden table lined by all of Hinata's advisors. Hinata explained that in this sphere where egos were very high and very touchy she didn't want to see to high and mighty but not on the same level either. From Hinata's right were their cousin Neji, Lord Shino Aburame, Lord Homura, Lady Koharu, Lady Tsunade, and her aid Shizune. An empty space was left between Lady Tsunade and Koharu. Shino stood, reading Hinata's weekly update. It consisted on the other kings process to the capital, the outlook for this year's harvest, updates from the military, and anything else Hinata would have to be aware of.

"Where is Lord Jiraiya?" Hinata interrupted. "Normally he would convey any messages or updates I had from Lord Hatake. Why are you Lord Aburame doing his job? Surely you not covering up for him skipping the meeting?"

"Yeah where is the pervert?" growled Tsunade.

"No your majesty. You have brought me to the last item on my list. Today the case of Konoha vs. Lord Jiraiya of Konoha has been brought before us. In the past year there have been at least fifty complaints of his voyeurism or 'peeping' from every city and village in the surrounding area weekly. From the surrounding countries there are complaints monthly. This has been going on since before your father's reign. Apparently, this has been going on since Jiraiya discovered women at the age of twelve. Is that not correct Lady Tsunade?" said Shino.

"The little pervert spied on me in the hot springs, but I showed him who's boss in the end." Tsunade smiled smugly while remembering the extensive list of injuries she had left him with.

"I see, well what does my council advise I do with our prisoner?" Hinata asked.

"Lord Jiraiya is a high ranking noble in our country not to mention he has brought fame with his popular book series. To be frank he may be a lecherous old man, but your majesty must defend him no matter what," said Homura.

"Are there any other suggestions?" asked Hinata.

"I believe he should be made an example of," said Neji. "Lord or not you should show that his behavior will not be tolerated. This is a good chance to show your idea of better equality amongst you people cousin."

"At most we can only sentence him to a limited exile," said Shino. "The problem is whenever we do that he comes back with more complaints. We have yet to figure out a better punishment."

Hinata pondered a moment before an idea struck. "He travels to write his books, so we shall place him under house arrest for some time. He wouldn't be able to leave his estate so he could not bother the women outside."

"What about the women here?" huffed Tsunade.

"We'll have guards and ninja watching him at all times to make sure he doesn't try anything funny."

"That sounds like a perfect idea. Well thought out Queen Hinata," said Koharu.

"He'll just get around them! He always does!" Tsunade raged.

"Tsunade! Show more respect for your queen!" Koharu shouted.

"Lady Koharu please it's fine. Lady Tsunade is correct," said Hinata. "Lord Jiraiya is a battle veteran and has help trained everyone who currently trains and their trainees. We'll officially invite him to court and put him up in the extra set of rooms. When he arrives Lord Shino I want you to tell him that I am keeping a special eye on him." Hinata smiled knowingly. "He knows I have my ways of knowing when he's somewhere he's not supposed to be. I guarantee he'll be at the next meeting and many more from then on."

"Yes my lady," said Shino.

Suddenly an exhausted looking page was let in. "Queen Hinata." He bowed. "King Orochimaru of Oto and his camp will arrive at sundown today."

Hinata looked to a window and wrinkled her nose. "Right with the storm I see," she said at the sight of the dark clouds rolling in. "Thank you. You may take the rest of the season off, paid of course. I don't want our young pages here while that snake is slithering around my halls. Lord Shino see to it that they are all sent home, even my husband's. I shall send my ladies and the other kings and queens may use only their own chamber nobility."

"Yes, of course my lady. I shall alert Lord Inuzuka to have all guard dogs patrolling," he said.

"Good. I'm off to get dressed. Neji, alert me when they've been spotted in the middle of the city. Clear the streets. His men are always known to cause trouble especially his Sound Four."

"Yes cousin," he said.

Hinata rose regally and gathered her arms in her sleeves. "Now that Orochimaru is here I want everyone on alert. My father didn't trust him and neither do I. Come Hanabi." She and Hanabi left, Neji rising to escort them.

Hanabi couldn't believe how quickly her sister was moving in her billowing kimono. "Sister, what's going on? Why all this trouble?"

Hinata spoke as she continued to rush on. "Orochimaru is the king of Oto the land of music as it's called. He is a snake and no one associated with him should be trusted, his aid and lawyer Kabuto in particular. Orochimaru has a flare for science that pushes the boundaries of human decency and Kabuto has been able to get him out of every human rights complaint that's been brought against him." Hinata stopped and Hanabi realized they were in front of her rooms. "Hanabi you must avoid them whenever possible. Do not spend any extended amount of time with them. Am I understood?"

Hanabi nodded, frightened. "Yes sister."

"Good. I will have Kakashi come and get you." Hinata and Neji sped down the halls towards her rooms leaving Hanabi to shakily enter her rooms and let her maids dress her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In thirty minutes Kakashi arrived and escorted Hanabi to the formal front doors where the court was gathering to greet the king. The storm had come in quick and hard with nearly torrential rains and harsh thunder. Hanabi was extremely nervous. Kakashi was wearing his headband around his neck, revealing a long jagged scar down his cheek. His eye was slightly pink from the injury and scared Hanabi. She like Kakashi and most of the court was wearing black as if going to a funeral. She wore a formal black kimono with a water lily pattern and red and white obi. Her hair was up in a top not with a red flower ornament in it. As she reached the front if the crowd she saw her sister in a black kimono with brown dragons swirling all over it. On top she wore a black silk coat with a chinchilla collar. Her hair flowed down her back accenting the powerful figured she posed. Hanabi took her place by her sister and prepared herself for whatever evil force was headed her way. She saw Kakashi take his place between and behind Hinata and Sai who looked just as somber as everyone else. It was Hanabi's first glance of the possible serious side of her sister's infamous husband. Neji and Tenten stood close by with the rest of the council. Behind them, Naruto, Sakura, and Hitomi stood in a long line of nobility. Strangely, she noted, Sasuke and Ino stood with Kakashi.

'What could he possibly have done to receive such a position?' she pondered.

Her attention was quickly drawn away though by the gates opening for a line of carriages drawn by galloping black stallions. They stopped in a row and a soaked footman in large white shirts, black pants, and purple rope belts jumped down to open the doors. First came two completely opposite young men. One was tall with tan and fiery red hair. The other was shorter with sickly pale skin and white hair. He grinned and whispered to his taller companion revealing jagged shark-like teeth. They were both dressed in white and black kimonos with purple rope belts. Next came a young woman with long disheveled red hair and glasses. She worn an indecently short white kimono with purple rope belt that even Hinata wouldn't be caught dead in unless she was going to battle and her legs were protected. She joined the two men and looked over towards the welcoming reception. She smiled saucily and waved in someone Hanabi couldn't see's direction but she guessed it was a man's. Finally, from the largest carriage came the man Hanabi guessed was King Orochimaru. He was of average height and build with long black hair and snow-white skin. He wore virtually the same thing the two young men were wearing with the addition of a gold circlet around his head. A woven hat covered his head as opposed to the black umbrellas the other three had taken from their footmen. As he came towards Hinata his companions fell in line behind him, the front doors closing behind them.

"Queen Hinata," he said, the words sounding more like a hiss to Hanabi. "It has been too long. Thank you for having us in your kingdom and for hosting the talks this year. How have you been?"

Hinata returned the bow she was given and extended her hand. "I have been very well thank you," she said barely flinching when the king's inhumanly long tongue lashed out before he kissed her hand. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence. You remember my husband, Lord Sai."

"Of course," he said bowing in turn. "And you remember my children..."

Hanabi learned that the woman was the eldest and heir the Crown Princess Karin, the redhead man was Prince Juugo, and the last was Prince Suigetsu. Hinata went on introducing everyone near her including Ino and Sasuke who was greeted as an "old and much missed friend". Finally, she reached Hanabi and she got to see what made King Orochimaru so frightening.

"And this is my younger sister Princess Hanabi. She has recently joined us from a nearby convent in light of her upcoming eighteenth birthday," said Hinata.

Hanabi saw him smile revealing too white teeth. He commented that a first meeting should be done right and removed his hat. Hanabi starred in barely masked horror. He had the eyes of a snake! 'The mark of the devil!' she screamed in her head.

"My, my what a pretty sister you have Hinata. You might have to be careful or she'll catch you and start stealing all the young men." He chuckled and thought she might be sick as she returned his bow. As the group moved on Prince Suigetsu turned and winked with a toothy grin at Hanabi. She felt a tremor of fear run up her spine as she vowed to avoid him especially at all costs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the mostly whispered welcoming feast for the group from Oto, Hanabi went to visit Hitomi for comfort. They sat sipping tea in front of the crackling fireplace and talking about the eventful day.

"He winked at you!" Hitomi said unbelievingly. "I can't believe that slimy bastard!"

"Hitomi it's not like I've never been winked at before. It was just the fact that it was him and who he was related to," Hanabi said wrinkling her nose ad she sipped her tea.

"Well technically they're not really related," said Hitomi. "They're all adopted since King Orochimaru never married. Everyone thinks he's secretly gay. He's so old after all."

"Yes well it's certainly hard to tell age off of that face isn't it?"

Hitomi giggled. "God he's so snakey! He even has a huge pet snake that he takes with him everywhere. It's like his fourth child."

Hanabi giggled and sipped her tea. She pondered a question she'd be harboring ever since the arrival of the Snake King. "Hitomi, why was it so important for Sasuke and Ino to be the first nobles to greet the king? Is Sasuke some sort of Oto representative now?"

"Not exactly. You see, it used to be quite the bit of gossip and it's come back into conversation nowadays. Before Sasuke's clan was murdered years ago, his father arranged for him to spend a year training in Oto and shadowing King Orochimaru. Your father shipped him out the day after the massacre though. He said he didn't want to run the risk of harboring another mass murderer. No one saw or heard anything about him for years until just before your sister took the throne."

"She brought him back then."

"I suppose. He was first back on an ambassador basis and then he filled his position as head of the Uchiha clan and married Ino." Hitomi sipped her tea and giggled. "And then of course Queen Hinata took up with him and here we are. Sasuke's apparently still quite close with the king, but Ino doesn't like it. She says she gets a terrible feeling from him and that the baby even seems to shrink from him."

"How terrible," Hanabi said.

A knock reverberated through the room. Hitomi called for the person to enter. A page came in and bowed handing a letter to Hanabi before leaving. "Who's it from?" she asked.

Hanabi's face was grim as she looked at the seal. "It's from Konohamaru."

"Oh!" Hitomi set her cup down and went to comfort her friend. "Do you want to just burn it?"

"No, I'll keep it."

"Ok, just read it when you're ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over next couple days the rulers and their parties of the Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure arrived and moved into their designated wings of the palace. Hanabi had no idea at first where Hinata was putting all these people, as she didn't remember the palace being that big when she lived there. Hitomi explained that it was decided years ago that the meetings would be held in Konoha and that Hinata had extra wings added. Hinata, as promised, invited Hanabi to accompany her to the first meeting with the added promise of coming to all of them should she find them interesting enough. Hanabi was interested, but the ghost of her mother's ice blue kimono haunted her as she struggled with what to wear after again refusing Hinata's request to wear it. She finally decided to wear the royal Hyuga colors in a cream kimono with swirl patterns in black and a bright red under kimono. Her hair was up in a partial topknot with the rest flowing down her back. Kakashi, in his best as well, led her to a large conference hall that had been erected near the dining hall. Most of the representatives were seated already including King Gaara and Kankuro, the king of the Kumo and his strikingly similar looking younger brother who only answered to the name Killer Bee. Soon everyone was assembled and the talks began. Topics ranged from problems with drought or flooding to accusations of espionage and assassination attempts. Hinata did her best to quell most of the fights but it became painfully obvious that the leaders this year had egos that would not be checked. The Kumo King had been restrained by his brother twice in response to comments made about his leadership by Orochimaru. And then of course the Queen of Kirigakure was allowed to outbid Hinata in a war over who would provide support to drought ridden Suna after he was lovely enough to bring up Gaara's father's attempt to invade Konoha during Hiashi's rule. Kakashi was smart enough to know that some of her subjects still held grudges about the failed invasion and that now was not the time to offer from their strained supplies. Hinata was smart enough to listen and stop despite her obvious want to speed up the process of reconnection.

'Something else will have to be done,' she reasoned as the Queen smiled smugly in her direction before smiling saucily at Gaara.

At the end of the first day, Hanabi felt her mind reeling. She knew her history well, but the amount of secret information that was not in her schoolbooks had her mind reeling. To make matters worse, Hinata insisted on a turn through the gardens before she could leave for lunch despite the grudges weather. After seeing the scowl grace Hinata's usually serenely stoic face as Gaara left with the Queen of Kiri, she knew they would have nothing really positive to talk about.

"Sister, do you know why close ties between Kiri and Suna worries me?" Hinata asked Hanabi.

"Well, King Gaara and Princess Temari seem to be particularly close friends of yours. I would assume that in their time of need that you would want to be the one to help them," said Hanabi.

"No quite, but you are on the right path. You are only thinking like a princess though. I must think like a queen. What you have come up with is only a way to increase ties. No, I want to make sure that a small, impoverished country with an elite and deadly army and brilliant tactician of a king relies on me and me alone. In simple terms, I scratch his back and he'll scratch mine."

"I see...but the Kiri Queen has better resources than us."

"Yes, so what can I do?"

"You have to offer him something better than resources. Instead of a scratch...you have to offer a full rub?"

"Exactly Hanabi!" Hinata stopped walking and turned to Hanabi, cupping her face. "You're so smart, so pretty..." A look of revelation passed over her face ending in a wicked smile. "King Gaara gets bored easily so we'll have to find a way to entertain him won't we. Will you help me sister?"

"Well, of course sister. Would you like me to plan a dinner or arrange for a play?"

"No, no I need something a little more personal. I need you to take care of the king's rub," Hinata purred.

Hanabi was appalled. "He's a married man!"

Hinata shushed her. "Stop attracting attention! Hanabi please. You'll be helping the whole country. This is one of only two things I can do."

"Then do the other!" Hanabi hissed.

"It's not an option right now," Hinata growled and gripped Hanabi's arm. She dragged her into a more secluded area behind a tree where a Rock squire and Konoha maid were kissing. "Leave or I'll have you both flogged!" she said. They ran in terror. "I made Lord Hisoka disappear. You haven't seen him around have you?"

Hanabi shook her head, defeated.

"Exactly. I did a favor for you and you can bet it wasn't easy, so tonight a Suna maid will escort you wherever I tell her to and you will do your duty. I hate to have to use you like this sister but I have a country to look after now. I can no longer be the blushing child you once knew." She left.

Hanabi clutched her arm, shaken by Hinata's words. It seemed she had no choice and as she raised her kimono sleeve she realized she would have to figure out a way to hide finger shaped bruises as well. Where had this monster Hinata come from?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time. Hanabi followed the silent maid to the Suna quarters. She was shaking all over. Would the king be expecting her? What would he want her to do? She was dreadfully inexperienced. Would he be kind...or cruel? She felt like throwing up. Hitomi had told her to just take deep breaths and it would be over soon. She wouldn't have to say much. Soon she was let into the empty room decorated in Suna colors. She lay on the bed like Hitomi instructed and sprayed herself quickly with a small bit of desert rose scent. The rest of the room already smelled of it but Hitomi said some on her neck would only help. Hanabi looked around spying rolls of parchment, war books, and armor? 'Who's room is this?' she wondered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in!" a breathy voice called. The door creaked and slowly opened. "Welcome my desert prince." However, there stood King Gaara not Prince Kankuro, smirking at the woman in his bed.

"You look surprised Queen Hinata. You were suspecting my brother no doubt?" said Gaara as he walked forward.

Hinata smiled coyly. "Oh dear! Please forgive me your majesty. I only seek to make sure the treaty goes through. I hope I haven't offended you." She lowered her eyes to the ground demurely, but her smile grew as she heard footsteps towards the bed. 'Perfection,' she cheered in her mind.

"Hey, look at me. So many people never look at me because I'm king. Tonight I just want to be treated like a regular man. Okay? I understand the need to do whatever possible to protect one's country. I would do the same."

Hinata nodded and looked back up as he took his kimono off. Underneath he wore loose black pants that rested on his hips. She admired his sculpted chest and arms all the while admitting to herself that she had made an excellent choice between the brothers. Once again he leaned close to her, nearly covering her body with his. "You know my dear, I've been watching you. You're quite the flirt for a married woman. You're not whorish though, which I commend you for. It's refreshing, especially when women throw themselves at you all day. My own wife practically raped me on our wedding night."

Hinata giggled at his little joke. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"I know a lot happened to you in your childhood. We're the same in that aspect. I'm glad you haven't allowed your past to dictate your future."

"I'm glad we have something in common," she said sincerely. "Well my king, tonight all I care about is my country's well being. I am here for whatever you want." She smiled happily as she felt his desire rise on her leg and met him halfway in a fiery kiss that she got completely lost in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kankuro!" Temari called.

"What? I'm too tired to deal with you right now. I wanna sleep," he sighed.

Temari smirked. "Well I'd buck up if I were you soldier. I think someone sent us presents. Have fun!" She winked and entered her room. The lock clicked audibly.

Kankuro shuddered to think about what his sister was doing. That quickly went away though when he remembered what she'd said. "Yet another thing Mieko is so not finding out about. He sighed and opened his door and was shocked at what he found. Adorably innocent Princess Hanabi lying naked in his bed.

"Prince Kankuro!" Hanabi cried. She quickly tried to cover herself as much as possible. "I'm so sorry! I think I was led to the wrong room."

Kankuro sighed again and closed his door. "No Princess, you're in the right place. My sister and brother received similar 'gifts' it seems."

Hanabi settled slightly. "Oh, well, please come to bed." A strained smile graced her face and she pulled the covers back.

'Oh boy,' he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Hinata awoke naked in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by warmth. She tried the move and the arms surrounding her waist tightened. "Five more minutes Hina," Gaara mumbled. Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek before lying back down and snuggling into his arms. Last night had been a whirlwind of pleasure and she had to admit she wished she had the energy to do it again and that she and Gaara could stay in bed forever. Then their five minutes were up; Temari knocked at the door and shouted it was time for breakfast.

Down the hall Hanabi giggled as she heard the tell take grumble of 'troublesome loud woman' after Temari yelled for Gaara to hurry up for breakfast. Apparently, Lord Shikamaru had slept in the guest rooms the previous night as well. Gaara, finally awake, shouted he would be out soon. Hanabi looked over to see Kankuro had woken up and was stretching to get rid of the kinks sleeping in a chair caused.

"Well Hanabi, what do you say to having breakfast with me?" asked Kankuro.

"I would love to. I must get dressed though." She smiled and started to slide out of bed.

Kankuro blushed as her nude form was revealed. "Um, why don't you wait for me to leave. I'll meet you outside."

Hanabi blushed as well and slid back under the covers to try and preserve her modesty. She had gotten used to be naked around Kankuro after spending most of the night talking with him that way. She was delighted to find out that he was in love with a common girl named Mieko in Suna and had no intention of cheating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night after an embarrassing afternoon tea with Hinata where she gave her Kankuro's prepared lie, Hanabi was happy to finally find solace reading by the fire in her room. It was another bit of writing that was disrupting her peace though. She had yet to pluck up the courage to read Konohamaru's letter. Now with the revelation that he was right and Hinata would indeed use her if she needed to, her shame was pulling the letter back into the forefront of her mind. After reading the same sentence three times, she finally decided to read it. She had hidden it beneath a decorative box on her mantle piece. She settled back in her chair and took a deep breath before opening it.

He was great! Everyone in his hometown remembered him and had warmly welcomed him back. His farm would be fully up and running in time to begin the spring harvest. He even explained the process of curing meat. She was always on his mind...he desperately wanted to hear from her. She couldn't help but smile. Konohamaru really was a good man. She secretly missed him too. He was the one thing that made the palace seem like her old home. She felt drained by the emotions the letter brought back and decided to go to bed. She went to close her drapes when four white flashes of light whiz zed through the bushes outside her room. She opened her window, but saw nothing but darkness. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted something shimmering in the firelight on one of the bushes. She reached out and grabbed in. It was a scrap of blue-black silk with a feathered pattern stitched into it.

AN: Okay I know it's been forever since I put up a new chapter, but I hope this long one makes up for it. I was planning to have it done for Hinata's birthday but that didn't work out. Anyway, I'm super excited about all the new developments and how the story is finally back on track. Review please!


End file.
